Juliet and Ikuto
by bendercat
Summary: Amu, the most talented actress at her school is thrilled when she finds out she got the role for Juliet. But what will happen when she finds out who her Romeo is? AMUTO! And I changed the title to something a lot simpler!
1. Chapter 1

**Bender: I actually thought about this in school XD. Sorry if someone's already used the idea!**

**Ikuto: You just can't come up with your own ideas.**

**Bender: *Growls***

**Ikuto: *Smirks* Oh, I'm _so _scared.**

**Amu: BENDER AND IKUTO! NO FIGHTING IN THIS ONE! YOU ALREADY FIGHT ENOUGH IN THE OTHER ONE!!!**

**Ikuto and Bender: Sorry Amu**

**Ikuto: -Koi**

**Amu: *Blushes* S-shut up you pervert!**

**Hatsu: Am I in this story?**

**Bender: Nope**

**Ikuto: Yes! Praise God! He's gone!**

**Hatsu and Amu: Ikuto's mean...-_-**

**Bender: Hatsu. Leave! This story doesn't use you!**

**Hatsu: Can I do the disclaimer first?**

**Bender: Fine**

**Hatsu: Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

_Age's:_

_Yaya, Pepe: 15_

_Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Utau, Tadase, Rima, Kusukusu, Nagihiko, Kairi, Rythym: 16_

_Kukai, Daichi: 17_

_Ikuto, Yoru: 18_

* * *

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

"Amu-chi!!!! Amu-chi, you got it!!!!!!!" Yaya came running towards me.

"Huh? Got what?"

"The lead!!!! You got the part of Juliet!!!!!"

"What!?" I squealed. My outer-character slipped...I'm _really _glad no one saw that...

We jumped up and down and clapped and cheered.

"So who got the part of Romeo?"

I crossed my fingers. _Tadase, Tadase, Tadase, Tadase!_ I hoped.

"I didn't look. Sorry..."

"It's okay. I'll just find out at the first practice."

"You mean, _we _will!" She squealed.

"Huh?"

"I got a part in it, too!!!"

"Seriously!? What part!?"

"I'm your Mom!!!!!!"

I sweatdropped. "C-congratulations Yaya."

"I also heard that Kukai is that one goofy drunk guy!"

"...You mean Mercutio...?"

"Yeah! Him!" She giggled.

"Is _everyone _in it!?" I laughed.

"Almost! I don't think Tadase is though..."

"Oh..." My heart dropped.

_I guess I need a new Romeo...I hope it's at least Nagi or Kiari..._

"Well I gotta go Amu-chi! My Mom needs me to watch Tsubasa...Hey Amu-chi-!"

"Bye Yaya! I gotta go meet up with Ran!" I ran off before Yaya started to beg.

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

"Yo-nya!" Yoru walked up to me waving his hand.

"What's up?" I asked, bored.

"Let's just say...You're Romeo in the school play-nya!"

"What!?" I growled. "How the Hell did you do that!?"

"Well...People thought I was you and I thought it would be funny-nya." He snickered. "Besides, you _are _an amazing actor-nya!"

"But I didn't need people to know that! Yoru! You're dead!" He was already running by the time I said 'that'.

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

Everyone at my house had already been told I was Juliet before I even got home! Remind me to kill Ran...

"Ran!" I yelled as I ran in my house.

"Run for it! Miki! Help! Amu's gonna kill me!" She yelled as she ran all around my house.

"What're you guys doing-desu?" Su walked in with a plate of freshly-baked cookies.

"Well, Amu's trying to kill Ran, so nothing new." Miki sighed.

Ran, Miki, and Su are my three live in cousins. Their sister, Dia, is in England right now though. She's studying singing with my friend Utau. So, of course, her sisters are here so their parents can keep an eye on those two.

"Amu's just mad cause Tadase's not Romeo!" Ran yelled as she jumped over the couch.

I stopped in my tracks and blushed deep red.

"S-shut up! That's not true!"

"_Sure it isn't_!" Ran smirked.

"So if it isn't Tadase, then who's playing Romeo?" Su asked.

"I heard it was that one guy..." Miki's lost in thought.

"Oh yeah! That one guy that lives in that one place with that one thing!" Ran laughed at Miki.

Miki was glaring at Ran,_ I _was glaring at Ran, Ran was laughing her ass off, and Su was standing there with her tray of cookies.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! Just stop with the eyes! They're freaking me out!" Ran snapped under the pressure.

"So Amu-chan, when's the first rehearsal-desu?"

"Tomorrow after school." I said proudly.

"Are friends allowed to come?" Miki asked.

"Yeah! What if we want to laugh at who your Romeo is!" Ran yelled and jumped over the coffee table before I could get her.

"Ran, I'm gonna remember this one Daichi comes over!!!" I shrieked. Ran has a _huge _crush on Daichi.

"Like I'd care! He's hyper too!" She laughed.

"No one knows who I like." Miki smiled.

"You like _everyone_!" Ran and I laughed.

Miki glared at us and went back upstairs to work in her sketch book.

"You guys don't know who I like." Su smirked.

"Don't you like-! No...wasn't it-! Who _do _you like!?" Ran yelled.

Su put a finger to her lips. "Not telling."

"Please! Please please please please please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Keep asking and I won't give you any cookies!" Su said in a sing-song voice.

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

"Hey Yoru?" I asked while I sat on his back. Finally caught the little bastard...

"What-nya?" He grumbled.

"Who's playing Juliet? _Please _tell me it's not Saaya..."

"It's not. She didn't get any part-nya." He smirked. "Just be patient. You'll see who your Juliet is tomorrow-nya."

"Practice starts tomorrow!?" I yelled and smacked him in the back of the head when he nodded. "Fine..." I muttered.

**AMU'S AND IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

_Tomorrow, I'll find my_

**AMU'S P.O.V. (At the same time as Ikuto)**

_Romeo._

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

_Juliet._

_

* * *

_

**Bender: I hope you guys liked it!**

**Ikuto: Sounds stupid...**

**Bender: In your corner! I'm not dealing with you today! =[**

**Ikuto: Sheesh...Can we say 'PMS'?**

**Bender: *Smacks him in back of head***

**Amu: Just go in your corner while you still have your dignity.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bender: I'm really excited to be writing this ^^**

**Ikuto: Why?**

**Amu: *shock***

**Ikuto and Bender: What?**

**Amu: Ikuto's not being sarcastic! He actaully cares about this story!**

**Bender: Yay!!!!! *Glomps Ikuto***

**Ikuto: Thanks a lot Amu...**

**Amu: Oops?**

**Yoru: What's up-nya?**

**Bender: Kyaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yoru! *grabs Yoru* Yoru Yoru Yoru Yoru Yoru Yoru Yoru Yoru Yoru Yoru Yoru Yoru Yoru Yoru Yoru Yoru Yoru Yoru Yoru Yoru Yoru Yoru Yoru Yoru!!**

**Yoru: Dis...claimer...nya!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Amu: Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto: Thank God...If she did she'd be married to me O_O**

**Bender: (And Kukai XD) AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ikuto read my mind! He's just like Tsukasa!!!!**

**Tsukasa: Yes?**

**Ikuto: *ears and tail pop out* Crap! Run away!**

**Tsukasa: *pouts* But Ikuto-kuunnnnnnnnnnnnn! I have catnip!**

**Ikuto: Meow!**

**Bender, Amu, and Yoru: -__- Woooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwww**

**Yoru: -nya *****sniff* I wanna play too-nya...**

**Bender: Too bad! On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

It was finally the end of the day, and I could already see Yaya running towards me. She's _always _done this.

"Amu-chii!!! Don't forget! Practice is today!!!"

"You mean rehearsal?" I laughed.

"But that word's too hard!" Yaya whined.

I giggled at just how childlike she really is.

"Hinamori-san!"

I turned around and saw Tadase and Kairi walking towards us.

"H-hi Tadase-kun." I smiled.

"Heading to practice?"

"See! Yaya's not the only one that says it!" Yaya clapped.

I shot a '_You're insane but I love you anyway'_ look at Yaya.

"Yeah. Did you guys audition?"

"We both did. Sanjo-kun got the part of Friar, and I got Paris."

"But Yaya said..." I looked over to see Yaya whistling innocently. I shook my head. "Nevermind. Let's just go."

We got to the auditorium about five minutes late. I blame Yaya! She just _had _to stop by the vending machine!

"Welcome to the theatre!" The "director" yelled as we walked through the doors. "Ah, there's my Juliet!" She squealed as I got closer to her.

"Um...Hi?" This woman's scary...

"Now where's my Romeo!?" She looked in all directions, searching for the part needed.

"Sorry I'm late." The doors opened and revealed a senior with dark blue hair and eyes.

"No matter! Just get down here and meet your Juliet!"

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

This woman's weird...

"Um...Hi." The pink haired girl said as she looked worriedlly over at the director. "I'm Amu."

"Ikuto." I sighed. I'm so gonna kill Yoru for this.

"Now then! I hope you can remember your part because those are your new names!"

**AMU'S P.O.V. (It's just easier to write it this way...)**

"So...you're going to be calling me Juliet this whole time?"

"Correct Ms. Capulet!"

"Something tells me she's had just one to many to drink." The boy named Ikuto muttered.

I giggled.

"Something funny Juliet?" The director eyed me suspiciously.

"Huh!? No! No not at all!"

"Alright then! Where's my Chorus!?" She searched the room yet again.

"Um...I'm right here!" Rima yelled from the stage. "And my name's Rima! Not "Chorus"!"

"All right Chorus! Read your lines!" Is this woman drunk or seriously just too lazy to learn names...?

Rima read her lines then glared at the director.

"Perfect! But I think we all need to trust in each other!"

""Where'd that come from...?" I muttered.

"All right! Partner up!"

"Rim-!"

"Except, Romeo and Juliet, I want you two partnered together! It'll help with the on-stage chemistry!"

I groaned inwardly. I just met the guy and she expects me to...wait...what are we doing to learn trust?

"Now everyone! Fall!"

Kukai and Kusukusu just dropped to the ground, earning laughs from everyone but the director.

"I meant fall into your partner's arms!"

"Sounds good to me." Ikuto whispered in my ear.

I yelped in suprise. Everyone stared at me.

_That's not fair! I didn't know he was standing right next to me! _I yelled in my head.

"Juliet! Focus!"

"Sorry..." I muttered and glared over at Ikuto.

After she told us to I let myself fall backwards into...Ikuto's arms. Then he held me to his chest!

"Let go!" I hissed.

"But you're my lover."

I grabbed his arm and bit into it. He yowled quietly like a cat.

"What'd you do _that _for!?" He hissed.

"You wouldn't let go of me." I shrugged.

"Alright everyone! Now switch!"

Ikuto just stared at my waiting arms.

"Romeo! You must trust your Juliet!"

Ikuto started to fall back when Ran called from the doorway. I instictivelly put my arms down and waved for her to join us.

"Ow!" Ikuto muttered as his head hit my shoe. "You do realize you were suppose to _catch _me right!?" He glared up at me.

"Well _excuse me_ for waving to my friend!" I hissed.

"Looks like there's some fighting going on between Romeo and Juliet!" Yaya giggled.

"Zip it!"

"No disrespecting your mother Juliet!" The director yelled.

Okay...She's just drunk.

"Sorry! It's my fault!" Ran said apologetically as she ran towards the stage.

"Of course it is! Now then, why are you here?"

"Um, I'm here to watch Amu." It sounded more like a question...

"Who's Amu?"

"She's calling everyone by their character's name." I mouthed.

"Oh!" She mouthed back. "I'm just here to watch Juliet!" She said excitedlly.

"Well you made her injure me!" Ikuto grumbled.

"Oh wah wah! You'll survive!" I growled at him. He's getting on my nerves.

"Oh! So _this _is your Romeo!" Ran laughed. "Then who's Tadase?" She whispered in my ear.

"Paris..." I muttered.

"What? Is he your little boyfriend?" Ikuto smirked. "Cool. That means I get to kill him."

I just glared at him. "Hey! Director person! Is there any way we could change the ending!? Like, how about Juliet wakes up and 'accidentlly' steps on Romeo's head!?" I yelled over to her.

"Get along you two! Remember! You're lovers!"

I shuddered at the word 'lovers'.

"Hey! Would we happen to have to do any more 'trust excercises'?" Ikuto smirked.

"Good idea Romeo! You and Juliet hate each other so more trust!"

"Amu...Is she on something?" Ran whispered.

I pointed at Ikuto. "He thinks she's an alcoholic."

Ran nodded her head. "That makes sense..."

"Stop talking! Juliet! Fall!"

"Okay." I smirked and winked at Ran. Then I fell backwards to her. "There! I did the trust excercise!"

"With. Romeo!" She growled.

I stared at her wide-eyed. She went from being a loopy drunk to a serious, scary, teacher!

"O-okay!" I stuttered.

"Ready?" Ikuto smirked.

"Are you?"

"Sure."

I fell backwards only to find that his arms had disappeared from beneath me.

"Ikuto!" I growled.

He was just laughing his ass off.

"Romeo and Juliet!" The director yelled. "You _love _each other! Not _hate_! LOVE!!! SHOW THE LOVE!" She shouted.

I was still on the ground, and I could hear Ikuto sigh beside me.

"Here." He reached his hand out to me.

"What?"

"Just take it and let me help you up."

I grabbed onto his hand firmly. "Or...I could help you-down!" I smirked as I pulled him down to the ground.

"You evil bitch!"

"Oh crap..." Ikuto muttered and shook his head.

"What? Your girlfriend?"

"Saaya..." He muttered.

I could see a girl with reddish hair come up to the stage.

"How _dare _you pull him to the ground!?" She screeched.

"She's insane..." I muttered. "Yep, she's your girlfriend." I smirked.

"Well if it was based on insanity, then wouldn't _you _be my girlfriend?" He smirked back.

"You wish." I muttered.

"Hello!? Are you even listening to me!?" She screeched.

_Man she's high-pitched! It's starting to hurt my ears!_

"Let me guess, 'Bitch bitch bitch. Whine whine whine bitch bitch whine whine.'?" I smirked. "Am I right?"

Ikuto just looked at me in amusement.

"Why you little-!"

"Little!? I'm taller than you!"

She smirked. "I have a bigger chest. Which is why Ikuto loves me and _not _you!"

I just stared at her in shock while she laughed this annoying little laugh.

"Are you insane?"

"Oh?"

"You are. And _that's _why you love Ikuto! And it's probably also why you think _I _like him! The world makes sense again!" I said, full of sarcasm.

"You bitch!" She raised her hand up, ready to slap me.

Just as she started to move her hand, Ikuto grabbed her wrist. "Saaya! That's enough!" He growled.

"Sheesh. Took ya long enough." I muttered.

"What? Cat fights are awesome. Especially when they're over me." He smirked.

"Ew..." I muttered.

"I-Ikuto-kun!" Saaya yelled. "Stop talking to her!"

"Why would I?"

"Because you're family's wealthy! If you marry this dirty, ingrateful, poor orphan-"

_Slap!_

"_Never _talk about me like that." I growled. "Ran? Would you mind _removing _her?"

"I don't know...Her head's a little too big. It'll be too hard to drag her."

"I'll help!" Kukai volunteered.

"Ikuto!! Stop them!" Saaya yelled as Kukai and Ran started to drag her out. Ikuto just stared at me. "She'll ruin you Ikuto!"

Everyone was silent as Saaya's yelling gradually died down.

"W-w-wonderful! Romeo defending his Juliet!" The director cried.

"If that's the best he could do then I'm returning him for a new one." I sighed as I stood up.

_This isn't going to be easy..._

_

* * *

_**Ikuto: Woooooooow. Saaya's a bitch**

**Bender: *Gasp* Language Ikuto! *puts Ikuto in corner* Bad kitty!**

**Amu: ...Where's Yoru...?**

**Bender: *eyes darting* I gave him back to Ikuto**

**With Tsukasa**

**Yoru: Catnip-nya!**

**Tsukasa: You're mine for a week. And all it took were some baby pictures of Ikuto. *smiles***

**Back To Everyone Else**

**Bender: *staring and smiling at picture of Ikuto in a kitty costume when he was three* I can so blackmail him with this.**

**Amu: What? *looks at picture* KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: What's going on? *looks at picture* *growls* Tsukasa...Bender give me the pictures!**

**Bender: Never!!!!!!!!!! *runs away laughing maniacally***

**Amu: -_-" R & R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bender: I actually wrote most of this at school and just copied it from my notebook XD**

**Amu: Didn't you get in trouble?**

**Bender: Technically...no. Although one teacher said, "Courtney, at least pretend to be paying attention." XD**

**Ikuto: I didn't know your name was Courtney.**

**Bender: Well it is! Really boring huh?**

**Amu: You don't like your name?**

**Bender: No! I hate it! I wish my name was something like Autumn, orJuliet!**

**Ikuto: ...Juliet? Seriously? Are you just saying it for the story?**

**Bender: Nope =]**

**Amu and Ikuto: Wow...-_-**

**Bender: Disclaimer!**

**Yoru: Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Bender: Aren't you suppose to be with Tsukasa?**

**Ikuto: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Bender: Start the story! (And tell me what you think of your name. Do you wish you could change it too?)**

**

* * *

**

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

"Is Himamori-san working well with Tsyukiyomi-san?" How come Nikiadou-sensei says _his _name right!?

"Who?" The director asked.

He sighed. "_Hina_mori-san." He pointed at me.

"...You mean Ms. Capulet?"

"Guess what everyone said is true. She's insane..." He muttered. "Is Juliet working well with Romeo?"

"Oh we hate each other." I said in a cheery voice.

Ikuto smirked. "I never said I hated you."

"You dropped me on my head!" I growled and glared at him.

He glared back. "You dropped me first!"

"On accident!" I snapped. "You dropped me on purpose!"

"At least I_ tried _to help you back up! And even then you just pulled me down!"

"Be glad that was all I did!"

"Like you'd do anything to me!" He smirked.

I blushed slightly. "Why don't you do everyone a favor and go play in traffic!" I huffed and stomped off.

"Himamori-san!" Nikiadou-sensei yelled. "We need you over at set building!"

I groaned. "Coming!" I yelled back. "why do they need me?" I muttered to myself.

"You have your script, right?" He asked as I followed him down the hall.

"Y-yeah..."

_Why do I need my script?_

He led me into the gym where they had made my balcony. It was huge!

"What the-!?"

"It's practice Juliet! Now get up on your balcony!" The director cheered.

I sweatdropped but did as I was told.

"Um...w-what scene?" I stuttered.

_It better not be the one I'm thinking of!!!_

"The scene when Romeo shows up at your balcony for the first time!" She cheered. "Now all I need is my Romeo and Nurse!"

Ikuto started to climb up the side of my balcony.

"Ikuto! Are you crazy!?" I whispered as he reached the railing.

"What?" He whispered back.

"You could fall!" I whispered loudly.

He looked like he was shaking-probably just my imagination-so I grabbed onto his arms. He smirked.

"Lines people! I want lines, not whispers!" The director huffed.

"Right." Ikuto and I muttered.

"I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

_Wow...He's _really _good..._

"Juliet! Read your lines!"

"Oh! Sorry!" I looked at the script.

"What man art thou that, thus bescreen'd in night, so stumblest on my counsel."

"What!?" Yaya shouted. "What the crap does _that _mean!?"

"Just continue Romeo!"

Ikuto shook his head and I swore I could hear him mutter, "Crazy drunk..."

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; had I it written, I would tear the word."

"What?"

"It means he doesn't want to tell me his name because it's an enemy to mine!" I called down to her. I cleared my throat. "My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound: art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"

"Neither dear maid, if either thee dislike."

_Aw...that's sweet...WHAT! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!? AND ABOUT __**IKUTO**__!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Skip to the end! We're out of time for today!" The director yelled.

"'Kay...um...Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night, till it be morrow."

"Now the kiss!!!!!" The director gushed.

Ikuto started to lean in.

"S-scene!" I choked out when his face wa just an inch away from mine.

"Kiss first!" Ran yelled.

Everyone-including the director!-started chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

I gave Ikuto a pleading look. He winked at me.

He then put his hand over my mouth and kissed his hand.

Everyone cheered while Tadase...pouted? Nah. Just my imagination again...

When kuto pulled away we were both smirking.

"What? Happy I didn't kiss you?"

"It just looked like you were really used to kissing your hand." I snickered and he glared at me. Then he just smirked again.

"You never said no."

I blushed. "D-drop dead!"

"Okay." He let go of the railing.

"Ikuto!" I shrieked and grabbed his hands.

"See? I knew you cared about me." He smirked.

I glared at him. I was thinking of letting go of him, but decided against it.

"Just climb over the damn railing." I growled.

He put his hands on top of the railing and swung his legs over.

I pointed my finger towards the ladder and motioned for him to go first. He gave me a confused look.

"I-I-I can't go first..." I'm kinda afraid of heights...

He shrugged and climbed down.

"I'll hold the ladder for you." Ikuto called from the below.

I nodded my head and-shakily- started to climb down. I was still about six feet off the ground when my foot missed a rung. I waited for my back to hit the hard gym floor. Instead, I felt two arms appear under me.

"I-Ikuto!" My eyes flew open in shock.

"Watch what you're doing Amu!" He snapped and held me closer to him.

I just stared at my lap. "Sorry..." I mumbled.

"B-b-bravo!!!!" Both of us stared at the director.

"Huh?" We asked in unison.

"Encore! Encore!" She clapped.

"What the fuck..." Ikuto muttered. "You could've really hurt yourself and she's treating it like a joke." He shook his head.

I just stared at him wide-eyed. Why would he care if I got hurt?

"U-um...I-Ikuto?"

"Hm?" He was still glaring at the director.

"Can you...put me down?"

"Huh? Oh! O-oh yeah...sorry..." Is he...blushing?

He set me down and everyone-except the director who was in her own little world-came running towards me.

"Hinamori-san! Are you okay!?" Tadase asked then glared at Ikuto.

"Amu-chii almost died!" Yaya cried.

"Don't be som dramatic kid..." Ikuto muttered.

"Saaya's gonna murder you Amu!" Ran snickered.

"Sucks to be you..." Miki smirked.

"Nice catch, Ikuto-nya!"

Everyone stared at the boy who just said 'nya'.

"What the Hell?" Ran mumbled.

"What-nya?"

"Why do you keep saying 'nya', kitty-tan?"

"I'm not a kitty-nya!"

"I think it's a birth defect..." Ikuto muttered.

"Hey-nya!"

"Why do you think he does it Miki?"

"So your name's Miki-nya." He smirked at her. "I _told _you I'd find out sooner or later-nya!" He cheered.

"S-shut up Yoru!" Miki blushed.

"Hinamori-san, could I talk to you in private?" Tadase asked over Yoru's teasing and Miki's yelling.

"Sure..." I mumbled as I watched Miki fight with-you probably is-her new crush.

"Well since practice is over today, I was thinking we could hang out." Tadase blushed.

"R-really!? Yeah!"

"I'll meet up with you in an hour okay?" He smiled.

"Okay!"

_My first date! And it starts in an hour! ...OH MY GOD IT STARTS IN AN HOUR!!!!!!!!!!_

_

* * *

_**Bender: Oh my God! I just remembered something!**

**Ikuto: Now _that's _shocking...**

**Bender: *ignoring* The lights went out in my school during homeroom!**

**Amu: Scary O_O Was it because of a storm?**

**Bender: Yes -_-**

**Ikuto: What's wrong with storms?**

**Bender: They scare me -_- Plus, I was sitting next to my friend and I ended up grabbing onto her arm. I almost screamed too!**

**Amu and Ikuto: ...Wow...**

**Bender: Then she said, "Where's Ikuto when you need him?" XD Then we got into this whole discussion on what would happen if Ikuto went to our school XD She said no girls would be going to class XD**

**Ikuto: Including you -_-**

**Bender: Not true!**

**Ikuto: *smiles and winks***

**Bender: *Total fangirl moment* KYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *glomps***

**Amu: Smooth move stupid...**

**Yoru: R & R!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bender: By the way, I know that one R means review but what does the other one mean?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bender: Sorry! This one was really rushed so it might suck!**

**Ikuto: Lazy**

**Bender: *glares* Emo**

**Ikuto: Fangirl!**

**Bender: Pervert!**

**Amu: She got you there...**

**Bender: Thank you! Anyway the _real _reason it was rushed is because I'm sick -_-**

**Ikuto: *mumbling* Yeah. In the head.**

**Bender: *ignores* Amu! Tell them what happened last night!**

**Amu: Bender got her two-year-old cousin addicted to strawberry pocky**

**Ikuto: o_O**

**Bender: X] Only when she ran out and I still had some she started screaming pocky and started beating me! DX**

**Ikuto: Wow...She got beat by a two-year-old...**

**Bender: *emo corner* Disclaimer...**

**Amu: Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara! or Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne**

**Bender: *cries* Or pocky...**

* * *

"Gah! Miki!" I whined. "What should I wear!?"

I was throwing all my clothes around my room when Miki and the others walked in.

"What if you-" Ran -almost- suggested.

"Ran! I am _not _going to wear pink!" I groaned.

"Sheesh. You're the one asking for help..." Ran grumbled.

"But Miki knows what I like to wear and what I look good in!"

Su turned to Ran. "C'mon Ran, I'll make you some cookies-desu."

"Yay!" Ran cheered and ran downstairs.

"Man she's hyper-desu..."

"Okay, Miki! What should I wear?"

"What about this?" (.com/image/shugo%20chara%20amu/Amu-Chan_Marsha/Shugo%?o=38)

"Perfect!" I ran to grab it from her.

She handed it to me without protest, and started to walk out the door. "You better hurry. You only have ten minutes before you're supposed to meet him at the school."

"What!?!?!?!?" I shrieked.

She smirked and started to walk down the stairs.

I jumped around my room trying to get the outfit on. Now I have to hunt down my hair clips...

"Amu-chan! Five minutes!"

I stopped moving and screamed.

I ran downstairs to find all of them sitting on the couch and watching the stairs.

"You guys better not be lying to me!" I growled.

"We aren't-desu."

"By the way," Ran smirked. "Two minutes."

"Ah!" I screamed and ran out the door.

_**Ten minutes later**_

"Sorry. I'm late." I gasped for air. I had to run the whole two miles there. "Lost track. Of time."

"N-no worries Hinamori-san. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. Just. Fine." Damn ninety-degree weather...

"Well come on." He reached his hand out to me. "Everyone else is waiting."

"Everyone...else...?"

Then it hit me.

_This isn't a date..._

"Yeah. They're all waiting for us at the karaoke place." Tadase smiled.

"K-karaoke!?"

_Noooooooo! I can't sing in front of people!!!!!_

"Yep. Don't worry, we're almost there."

"Great. Just great." I grinded my teeth together. How am I going to do this!?

"So how do you like being Juliet?"

"Meh. Considering Romeo is being played by a pain in my butt, it sucks."

"Oh. Well...I'm sorry..."

I shrugged. "Could be worse I guess."

"Well...we're here!"

I looked up in horror. We were...

"Yo! Hinamori-san!" Kukai waved when he saw me walk in.

"Amu-chii!!!!" Yaya whined. "You're late!!!!"

"Sorry! I couldn't find my stuff!" I laughed when Yaya latched onto my arm.

"Where's Miki and the others-nya?"

"Huh? They're at-"

"Sorry we're late everyone!" Ran snickered.

"Wha-!?" Those bastards! They knew!

"Hey Miki-nya!"

Miki just blushed and looked away.

"So who's going first?" Rima asked and looked around at everyone.

"I vote Amu!" Ran cheered.

"No!" I objected.

"But Amu-chii!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yeah Amu_-koi_. Go first." Ikuto smirked.

"Don't call me that!" I growled.

"Yeah! _Don't _call her that!" I looked over at Tadase in shock. You could practically see flames in his eyes! "And Hinamori-san doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to!"

"Too late! Everyone's all voted for her to go first!" Yaya cheered. "You guys got here late so you weren't here when we voted!"

"Damn..." I muttered. Guess I have no choice... "Okay, what am I suppose to sing?"

"...What should she sing Rima-tan?"

"Um...What about-"

"No love songs." I warned.

"Too late." Rima smirked.

"Girlfriend! That song!"

**RIMA'S P.O.V.**

"...Why?" Yaya really has stupid ideas sometimes...

"Doesn't Ikuto-tan have a girlfriend?" Yaya whispered so Amu wouldn't hear.

"You may have some stupid ideas but this one is pure genius." I smirked and whispered back.

"So...is that what I'm singing?" Amu asked impatientlly.

"Yep!" Yaya grinned.

"Okay...Start the song..." She said uneasily.

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

Why would they want me to sing that? If they're trying to tease me about Tadase, then they fail epically. He doesn't have a girlfriend...

I heard the music start and they threw me the mic.

_"Hey! Hey! You! You!" _God I feel ridiculous..._  
"I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_They're never gonna let me live this down...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend"

They finally let me sit down and I took a drink.

"Nice." Ikuto smirked. "Was that song just for me?" He whispered against my neck.

I gasped. "You p-pervert! What are you talking about!?"

"Well I _am _the only guy here with a girlfriend." He smirked. "Well...soon to be _ex_-girlfriend."

"God you're a perv!" I got up and stomped off. "Bye you guys!" I called and ran out the door before anyone could stop me.

_Man I hate him...Maybe if I'm lucky he'll get hit by a car on his way home..._

I decided to use a shortcut to get home quicker. My friends always called it my alleycat shortcut.

A guy walked right in front of me and made me stop. "Hey girly! Whatcha doin' out this late?"

"Ugh! You breath reakes of alcohol!" I waved the air in front of my nose trying to keep the stench away. I tried to walk around him.

He grabbed my wrist. "Where do ya' think you're goin'!?"

"H-home!" I said and tried freeing my wrist. He may be drunk but he's strong.

"Wouldn't ya rather have some fun with me."

I held my breath so I wouldn't smell his breath. "L-let go of me!"

"Ya might wanna stop fightin me girl." He glared down at me.

"I-I said l-let go!" I scremed.

"Shut up!" He bitch-slapped me.

I cringed and put my free hand on my now-stinging cheek.

"H-help!" I screamed and he slapped me again on the other cheek.

"Amu! Get the hell away from her!" Ikuto came running up to us.

"Who's this? Your _boyfriend_?"

"J-just let go!"

"Not till we have some fun."

"Let go of her you drunken bastard!" Ikuto came between us and punched the guy in the face. "Run! Now!" He yelled before turning back to the guy with a bloody nose. I did as I was told.

"You're gonna regret doin that boy." He punched Ikuto in the gut, and Ikuto fell to the cement.

"Ikuto!" I screamed. I went running back to help him.

I got on the ground next to him. "What are you doing you idiot!?" Ikuto coughed out.

"Helping you!" I whispered loudly. "Hey buddy!" I stood up to look him in the face.

"Hn?" He looks so disoriented...damn drunk...

I kicked him...there...

He doubled over in pain. _Never _piss off a girl wearing heels.

"C'mon!" I grabbed Ikuto's arm and dragged him up.

We ran away from the drunk and stopped in front of the police station in case he followed us.

"How'd you find me? ...More importantly _why'd _you find me? Stalker..."

"You forgot your cell and Ran and the others got worried. Miki told me about your little shortcuts." Ikuto smirked. "I'm still waiting for my thank you."

"And _I'm _still waiting for _mine._ I saved you too you know."

"Just thank me."

"Fine. Thank you." I growled.

He laughed. "C'mon. I'll walk you home." He held his hand out to me when he stopped laughing.

"Thanks I guess..." I didn't take his hand but I _did _walk extremely close to him. I was afraid of the drunk coming back...

"Scared?" Ikuto smirked when he noticed there wasn't any space between us.

"Shut up!" I growled. "Anyone in their right mind would be!"

"Sure they'd be. C'mon, we're taking a shortcut." He grabbed my hand and led me in the other direction.

I ripped my hand from his and glared at him. Then I looked around to see where we were going. We were at the park. After about five minutes I could see the exit. Then I heard a twig crack...

I screamed and knocked Ikuto to the ground.

I blushed deep red. "S-sorry."

He just smirked and helped me up. "C'mon chicken."

I guess he isn't _that _perverted...sometimes...

* * *

**Bender: Too tired to think of anything so R & R! Oh and my next chapter of Let the Games Begin will be up tomorrow I think...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bender: Sorry it took so long! Stupid website isn't letting me upload any new chapters! I just found another way of doing it ;]**

**Ikuto: The website probably just hates you now**

**Bender: Shut up! And I have an anouncement to make!**

**Ikuto: Oh dear God no...**

****

Bender: *starts bowing furiously* Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!

Ikuto: What are you freaking out?

Bender: I won't be able to upload the new chapter for _Let the Games Begin_!

Amu: Why?

Bender: Stupid writer's block...-_- I have part of the chapter, I just can't finish it. And I'm thinking of stopping the fanfic altogether. Sorry to anyone that liked it! I'll probably put up an epilogue but don't get your hopes up -_- Again, SORRY! GOMENASAI! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMENASAI!

Ikuto and Amu: -_- Wow...

Amu: She's just being over-emotional again. Ikuto try and calm her down!

Ikuto: *muttering* Why me...Bender!

Bender: *rocking back and forth*

Ikuto: *sigh* Come on Bender *drags Bender away*

Amu: *sigh* Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

"Finally...Friday...!" I muttered with my tired head on my desk. Not my fault I was up all night thinking about Ikuto! And _no, _not like _that_! How was he able to go my shortcut? You have to jump that one fence, climb over that dead end, and then walk that one ledge...

"Himamori-san?"

"How'd he do it!?" I yelled, slamming my hands on my desk and standing up.

"Uh...Himamori-san? How did _who _do _what_?" Nikiaidou-sensei asked and everyone started laughing at my outburst.

"Um...How did...How did Ikuto-senpai get Romeo in the school play?" I asked and rubbed the back of my head and laughed nervously. _That excuse sucked horribly...And 'senpai'!? Seriously!?_ I sat back down and set me head back on the desk. Maybe now it'll stay there...

When class was over I went to my locker and started banging by head on it.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" I gradually got louder and ended up yelling. That is, until I hit my head on a _hand_. "What the hell...?" I muttered and looked up.

"Now Amu, we all know you're an idiot, but you don't have to hurt yourself." Ikuto stood next to me smirking.

"What do you want Ikuto?" I opened my locker and shoved my algebra book in.

"What? I'm not Ikuto-_senpai _anymore?"

I groaned inwardly. How'd he find out!? I chose to ignore his comment. "Unless you're going to tell me what you're doing here I'm leaving. I have biology and people are staring."

He laughed. "That's cold _Amu_."

"You know if your girlfriend sees you with me she'll freak out, right?"

"What girlfriend?"

Just then a girl with tears going down her face went running past us.

"That one apparentlly." I looked back in my locker trying to find my biology book. "Ikuto..." The bastard probably took it from my locker when I wasn't looking...

"Hm?" Is he even paying attention?

I turned to see that I was right. "Give me back my biology book."

"Why are you even taking bio? I thought it was just for seniors this year..." (Bender: *Rubs back of head nervously* just play along...)

"Let me put it in a way that you'll possibly understand." He looked over at me with his eyebrow raised. I spoke slowly, enunciating each word. "I'm smart, so they put me in the advanced class." I went back to talking like normal. "The only downside is I'm stuck with a bunch of stuck-up, perverted seniors."

"I didn't know I was stuck-up and perverted." Ikuto laughed.

"Huh?"

"You seem to have forgotten that I have bio next, which means..."

"I have class with you..." I finished his sentence with my face filled with fear. "Please tell me you guys already have lab partners!"

"Nope." He smirked. "We're getting new ones today. Sensei wanted to wait for the younger student to show up, so it'd be even."

I grabbed my book from him and turned on my heel. "There's _no way _that you're going to be my partner!" I said and ran towards the class

"Oi! You forgot to shut your locker!" Ikuto called.

I skidded to a stop. "Could you do _one _nice thing and close it for me!?" I called back.

He looked over at my locker. "No!" He called back and I swear I could see him smirking.

I sighed heavily and walked back to shut it.

"Now was that so hard?" I asked as I slammed my locker door shut.

"No and now, I get a headstart." Ikuto smirked and went running past me.

"...I hate him so much right now..." I muttered and walked to class.

"Okay class! I'll be assigning your partner for the rest of the year!" The teacher announced. Everyone groaned. "Yeah yeah. I know. You _all _hate each other. Get over it." He looked down at his paper. "Let's see...Tsyukiyomi and...Hinamori. Hinamori go sit with Tsyukiyomi."

I groaned but walked over to where he was sitting. The bastard's smirking...

"What Tsyukiyomi?" I glared at him.

"Meow. Now I'm Tysukiyomi? Not even Ikuto? That's harsh Amu-_koi."_

"_Don't _call me that!"

"But you look so cute when you blush."

"I-I w-wasn't b-blushing!" Damn stuttering...

"Stop flirting over there!" Some senior across the room giggled.

"Especially not with Ikuto!" I heard a _very _familiar shriek I was hoping I wouldn't ever have to listen to.

"Saaya..." Ikuto and I muttered in unison.

"Yamabuki-san...you do realize you're not dating him right?" The first girl asked.

"But I _will _be! As long as that _thing _over there stops flirting with him!"

"Ohhhhhhh. So you don't want me flirting with him?" I smirked. I know I'm gonna regret this later... "But I can't help it. Ikuto-kun's so cute!" I was mentally kicking myself for saying it.

Ikuto's in total shock and Saaya's freaking out. This can't end well...

"W-what!? It makes no sense! Ikuto! She's younger! Date someone your own age!!!"

"Like you?" I batted my eyelashes for extra effect. "But I thought senior girls liked college guys...?"

"Please, she could never get a college guy!" The first girl giggled.

I laughed too. "I like you (as a friend of course! yuri's disturbing! some yaoi's okay =])! What's your name?"

"I'm Haruna Kogami."

"Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet ya'." I smiled at Haruna. If she likes picking on Saaya too, I'm gonna get along with her really well.

"U-u-uh...Amu..." Haruna was giggling still. "Ikuto's still kinda out of it."

"Huh? Oh my God!" I looked over at Ikuto and he _was _still in shock! I snapped my fingers in front of him. "Hello?"

"Oh my god she broke Ikuto-kun!" Saaya shrieked and came running over. "Give me your seat!" She ordered.

"No!"

"Now!" She growled and ripped me out of my chair and onto the floor.

"Woooooooooooooooooow. She's more pathetic than I thought..." Haruna muttered.

"'Ikuto-kuuuun!'" I mimicked her shrill shriek.

"Girls! Girls! Girls!" The teacher shouted. "Now is no time for fighting! Hinamori-san! Why are you on the floor!?"

I pointed up at Saaya.

"Senseiiiiiiiii!!!! You have to make Ikuto-kun _my _partner!"

"She can have him!"

"Yamabuki...I have them partnered up for a reason..."

"Why!?" Saaya whined.

"Because, Tsyukiyomi-san is top of the class and I need him to help Hinamori-san catch up." He looked down at me. "Now get back to your seat Yamabuki! My God! Making the poor girl sit on the ground..." I hate being pitied...

"But-!"

"Go Saaya. I think I've told you enough times. Don't talk to me." Ikuto got up from his seat and walked over to me. He reached his hand out to me. "Come on. Just take it. And don't pull me down this time." He smirked.

"Um...yeah. Thanks." I smiled and took his hand. This'll drive Saaya _insane_. Yeah yeah yeah, I'm a horrible person.

Saaya put her bottom lip out in the puppy-dog look.

"Oh give it a rest and sit." Haruna muttered. Saaya glared over at her. "What? You look pathetic." Haruna shrugged and Saaya got up and plopped back down in her seat.

I pulled my hand from Ikuto's and sat back down.

"Thank you four for that little show. Now for the detentions!"

"What'd I do!?" Ikuto and I asked in unison.

"I'm sorry! Last time I checked, this all started because of your guys' flirting!"

"We. Weren't. Flirting!" I growled.

"Keep it up and you'll have _two_ detentions!"

I just sunk into my chair and pouted. "Fine..." I grumbled. _This_ _isn't over. _

Class went by without any problems...until the end...

"Alright, class. Now I think it'd be a good idea to get the phone number and address of your partner."

"No!" Saaya shrieked. "She can't be over at his house!"

No...too easy...I shouldn't...

"She shouldn't even be his partner! I should!"

Okay. I will. "But Saaya, he's already been to my house. It's only fair that I can go to his."

"W-w-what!?"

"Yeah. He was at my house _last night_." Like I said, too easy...

Then class was over.

"Thank God! I don't think I could handle another _five minutes _with you girls!"

"Aw. We feel so unloved!" Haruna laughed.

I would've laughed too but Saaya looked _really _mad and was coming at me with a scalpel.

"Ah!" I gasped and jumped from my seat. Where can't she hurt me? Where can't she hurt me? ...If this works then I'll know that she's _completely _obsessed. I hid behind Ikuto.

"Amu!?" Ikuto gasped.

****

IKUTO'S P.O.V.

What is she _doing_!? I can feel her breath on my neck.

"Just stay still..." She whispered and her breath went on my ear.

It was extremelly hard to not take her right there and then. Her hands are on my shoulders, her breath is on my neck, her chest is on my back...Wow. I _am _a perv...

"It's either this or I push her...into..." She drifted off into thought. "New plan! Stand up!"

I did as I was told. Then she pushed me into Saaya. I gasped when I felt something sharp go into my arm. She just squealed and hugged me closer to her. That's when Amu screamed...

"Ikuto! Y-your arm!"

"Huh?" I looked down and immediatelly regretted it. I was bleeding, with a scalpel shoved in my arm.

"I-I-Ikuto-kun! Oh my god! I-I-I didn't mean to!"

"Come on Ikuto, let's get your arm fixed." Amu sighed and dragged me out of the room by my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked skeptically.

"What does it look like? I'm getting you _and me _away from Saaya. _Then _we'll bandage your arm."

I stared at it. "It's not that bad. It's probably better than it looks."

"And trust me, it looks _horrible_." She mumbled and looked away. "Sorry..."

I smirked. She's apologizing. "It's okay, Amu-_koi_."

She gagged. "Sheesh. To think I actually felt _bad _about this!"

"...You did...?" No way. Why would she feel bad? "Why?"

"_Why!?_ It was my fault!" She cried.

"Amu! Seriously! I'm fine! Besides, it was an accident..."

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

"It doesn't matter..." I mumbled. I don't care if it was an accident...he still got hurt because of me...

I walked into the nurse's office and got a small roll of bandages.

"C'mon. We're washing it off in the fountain."

"What?"

"Do you want to go into the girls' restroom?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Fountain it is then." He smirked. "You're taking care of me?"

"Only because I feel bad for causing it!" I hate him...

I dragged him to the front of the school. He picked a bad day to wear a long sleeve shirt...

"Okay, roll your sleeve up."

"Can't. The sleeve doesn't go up that high." He smirked and started to take his shirt off.

"Ah! No no no no no no no!" I yelled and pulled onto the bottom of his shirt.

"But I need to get the cut that _you _inflicted on me cleaned." He fake-pouted.

"F-fine..." I was blushing like mad!

"Perverted kid." He smirked. "Hey do me a favor and take the scalpel out." He nodded at his upper arm.

I winced and slowly moved my hand towards it.

"R-ready?" I mumbled.

Ikuto smirked and nodded.

I put my hand on the scalpel and closed my eyes. I pulled it up.

"Now was that so hard?"

I could hear him moving then -_oof!_ I felt a small pile of fabric hit me in the face. I pulled it off and stared at it in horror. He just took his shirt off!

"Well c'mon. Clean it out." He nodded towards his arm.

"W-with what?" I hate to admit it, but I was getting distracted...Okay yes! I was getting distracted by his bare chest! Not my fault! For being a total perv, he looked _good_.

"The shirt." He looked away from his arm and looked at me. He took one look and smirked. "It's not nice to stare."

"S-shut up you idiot!" I yelled and splashed the water onto the shirt and wiped his arm. "There! You're clean!" I huffed and stomped back towards the school. I left my stuff in my locker.

"I'll carry your stuff for you." He offered.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Considering what happened to me, I'm afraid to have you anywhere _near _Saaya."

"Oh...Okay..."

_I guess he's a good guy when he isn't perverted...I like him when he's like this...Wait! That sounds wrong! Do I...love...Ikuto!?_

_

* * *

_**Bender: Kay kay! End of chapter 5! And I'm _really _glad that you guys like this story! Oh, and random authors note! I had writers block and only had three lines of this then I started listening to _When You're Gone _by Avril Lavigne and was able to finish the chapter!**

**Ikuto: *out of breath***

**Amu: What's wrong with you?**

**Ikuto: After...we left...I had to...try and...calm her down!**

**Amu: ...So?**

**Ikuto: She was...still freaking out...and running around...the room...**

**Amu: Wooooooooooooooooooooooow Bender -_-"**

**Bender: Oh and last night I ended up chasing my guy friend around his neighborhood XD**

**Ikuto: What...the fuck!?**

**Bender: Not my fault he's a chicken kitty! (Can't use his real name! Plus his nickname is kitty XD) Amu!**

**Amu: R & R!**

**Bender: *mumbling* Finally found out it meant read and review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bender: Sorry! This chapter kinda sucks! Don't hate the chappie! Hate the author! :(**

**Ikuto: Well that won't be too hard for me.**

**Bender: -glares- Mean**

**Ikuto: Thank you**

**Bender: -shrugs- Okay! Can you guys do me a favor?**

**Ikuto: No**

**Amu: Ikuto, quiet time!**

**Ikuto: -sits quietly-**

**Bender: Can you guys not say anything about episode 100. I haven't watched it yet and I really hate spoilers. That's all :)zzzzzzzz~OMG! My cat Bender just typed that! I'm so proud! X) Oh! And last thing!**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Bender: Sexy vampire! I'm fallin' in love! So bite me baby and-**

**Ikuto: Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

"No. No no no no no. There's _no way _I love _Ikuto_! Ew! H-he's way too perverted a-and a-annoying and...sweet and...No!" I said into my pillow.

"Something wrong Amu-chii?" Yaya! What the-! I screamed when Yaya came out of nowhere.

"Huh!? N-no! W-where'd you come from!?"

"...The front door." It sounded like a question. "Ran-tan let me in. Besides if you don't wake up you'll be late again."

"O-oh. S-sorry Yaya."

"So Amu-chii, who's annoying and sweet?"

"Huh!? N-no one!"

"Ohhhhhhhh! Amu-chii has a secret!!!! Tell me tell me tell me tell me!!!"

"_Goodbye _Yaya!" I pushed her out the door to stop the whining. "Note to self, be careful around Yaya..." I muttered. "If I'm not careful she'll find out I...might...like Ikuto!" I mumbled. "There! I said it!" I plopped face-first on my bed.

"Amu!" Miki bursted into my room.

"What!?" I whined.

"You're _still _not ready!" She said in disbelief. "That's it! We're leaving without you! Hurry up or you'll be late!" She said and slammed my door. Miki's not a morning person...

I groaned and dragged myself off my bed. I was about half-done getting ready for school when I remembered something...It's Saturday. I threw my uniform and changed into some black skinny jeans and a red t-shirt.

I walked downstairs to find Ran, Miki, and Yaya laughing their asses off on the couch.

"You guys are bastards..." I muttered and walked out the door.

"Amu-chii! Wait up! Where're you going!?" Yaya yelled and latched onto my arm.

"The mall..." I said and attempted to unlatch her.

"Let me come!" Yaya whined.

"No."

"If you don't, I'll tell Ran that you think someone is sweet and annoying!" She warned.

"Fine..." I muttered. "But I'm not buying you anything!"

"Yay!"

We walked to the mall from my house with Yaya whining the whole time. Something about Kukai teasing her, and Pepe making her clean her room.

"Where do you want to go first?"

"...Can we get ice cream!?" Yaya asked with sparkles in her eyes.

I sweatdropped. "Y-yaya, we're here for shopping. Not eating."

"Please! Please please please please please!" She begged on her knees.

"Fine! Just get up! People are staring!" I whispered loudly.

"Yay!" Yaya jumped up and went running towards the ice cream stand.

I walked up to see Yaya tapping her foot impatientlly.

"What's wrong?"

"Yaya doesn't like waiting in line!" She huffed and glared at the people in front of her.

I laughed. "You know those people are in line to buy _tickets _not ice cream, right?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Yay!" She squealed and went running up to the stand. "Yaya wants strawberry!" Yaya shouted and slammed her hands on the stand.

"Uh...right away..." The guy muttered. He smiled when he saw I wasn't as hyper as Yaya. "And for you miss?"

"One chocolate cone."

"Comin' right up."

"Thanks." I said when he handed us our ice cream. "C'mon Yaya."

Yaya was staring behind me in shock.

"What?" I turned around to see a pair of blue eyes only an inch away, licking my ice cream. I screamed and fell backwards, only to feel his arms catch me.

"Have you ever noticed how klutzy you are, Amu-_koi_." He was looking around and had had yet to look at me.

"Ikuto..." I growled.

"Wha-" He burst into laughter when he noticed all the ice cream on my face.

"I hate you..." I growled. "It. Isn't. Funny!" He just kept laughing. "If you think it's so funny, you try it!" I fake-smiled and shoved the ice cream in his face.

"_Amu!"_ He growled when I started laughing, but ended up laughing with me.

He looks _ridiculous!_ It's all over his mouth and nose!

We would've stood there longer but people were starting to stare.

"Let's go get cleaned up." I mumbled.

"I'll clean you up Amu-_koi­."_

"Huh?" I turned around and he licked me...HE LICKED ME!!!! I'LL KILL HIM!!!

"Pervert!" I gasped and instintivelly swatted the air with my hand.

Damn Ikuto and his cat-like reflexes. He dodged my hand with ease.

"Now now now Amu-_koi_, let's not be mean." Ikuto smirked and I swatted at him again.

"Bad kitty!" I gasped when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug.

"...Kitty?" He pulled away and I could see him sweatdrop.

"Y-yes! Y-you have c-catlike reflexes!"

"Okay then strawberry." He smirked and pulled me closer.

"Oh shut up!" I pulled away from him to get napkins. My face is starting to feel sticky... "And by the way, _never _call me that again you pervert!"

"It's either strawberry or Amu-koi." He smirked.

"And it's either the head," I smacked him in the back of the head. "Or someplace not as pleasent...Understand?" I growled.

Ikuto just chuckled. "Someone's cranky."

"And _someone's _pushing their luck!"

"You know you never answered me." ...What's he talking about?

"You know I never will." All I did was blink and he was right in front of me!

"You know you're not as cute when you act like this." He smirked.

"You know people are starting to stare!" I growled in a hushed tone and started to walk off.

"You started it." He smirked and followed me.

"Stalker..." I muttered when he was right beside me.

"Aw. I thought I was a perverted cat." He fake-pouted.

"You're all of the friggin' above!" I growled. How can he get me _so_ worked up _so_ easily!?

"What are you thinking about now you pervy kid?" Ikuto smirked.

I could feel a little anger mark starting to form on my cheek. "Pervy!? How the hell am _I _pervy!? And a kid!? I'm only two years younger than you!"

"_What's going on there_?" I could hear everyone's hushed whispers.

"_I think that boy did something to upset his girlfriend."_

"_Look at their faces. They're both covered in ice cream."_

_"Do you think that's how their fight started_?"

"Shut up!" I muttered under my breath and ran off. I'm so _sick _of people starting stupid, selfish rumors.

"Amu!" Ikuto called after me, but I couldn't tell if he was running after me or not. Not like it would've mattered. I wanted as far away as possible from those stupid rumors!

Where to go? Where to go? The arcade's closest and almost no girls go in there. Perfect! God _finally_ doesn't hate me!

I ran into the arcade and hid by the _Dance, Dance, Revolution _game. No guys play that game. No _girls _would go all the way to the back of the arcade just to play it. It was deserted.

After about five minutes of sitting there and listening to the repetidive music droning on and on my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"_Amu-chii! Why'd you leave me there! Now I'm all alone!"_

I hit my forehead with the heel of my hand. "Yaya! I'm _so _sorry! I just-"

"_Just forget about it! I got bored and went home anyway! See ya at school Monday!"_ I could hear the phone beep when she hung up.

"Great. Now I might as well just go home."

I walked out of the arcade and looked around. None of the women from earlier which means I should be able to make it out.

"Amu!" That way too familiar voice called from the entryway.

"What now Ikuto?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well I'm fine, so bye." I started to walk off and he grabbed my wrist.

"Stay. Hang out with me."

"When pigs fly!" I said in a fake-cheery voice.

"I never knew Tadase could fly..." Ikuto muttered.

"That _isn't _funny." I glared at him until he apologized.

"Sorry. That was out of line. So, will you stay here with me?"

I sighed. "Fine. But don't get used to getting your way!"

Ikuto smirked and started pulling me in some direction.

"You wish!" I planted my feet on the ground. "If I'm staying then _I'm _deciding where we go."

"Okay..."

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

Why do I feel like I've just made the biggest mistake of my life? Because, after I said "Okay" she dragged me around _everywhere_! It was only around eight when we noticed the mall was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Amu asked and kept looking around.

I checked the time on my cellphone.

"Home I'm guessing."

"What!?" She yelled and grabbed my cellphone right out of my hands. "No!" She groaned and handed me my phone back."Now we're stuck here for the night!"

"When does the mall open again?"

"Tomorrow at like seven." She muttered and dialed someone's number on her phone. "Mom?"

"Maybe I should call my parents, too..." I muttered and dialed the home phone.

_"Ikuto? Why aren't you home yet?_" My Dad, Aruto, answered the phone.

"We got locked in at the mall."

I could hear my Dad start to laugh his ass off. "_H-how the h-hell d-did you get locked in!? And who's 'we'?"_

"Amu and I."

"_That girl that you have a crush on?_"

"What the hell!?" I yelled and earned a raised-eyebrow from Amu.

"_Your sister's been whining about it for a few days._" I swear I could hear him smirking.

I sighed. Of course she's been. "Whatever. I gotta go. I'll be home at about seven." I muttered and hung up the phone. "So where're we going to sleep?" I smirked.

"Well, I'm going to sleep in JCPenny's (Which I don't own!), and you're going to sleep as far away from me as possible."

"You're so mean, _Amu_."

"Don't emphasize my name." She growled and blushed.

"But I love to see my little strawberry blush." I smirked and leaned closer to her.

Amu rolled her eyes and walked away. I walked after her and blocked her way.

"Ikuto, do you mind telling me why you only tease me? Not anyone else? Why me? I'm sure Saaya would actually _like it _if you teased her."

Should I tell her? "That's exactlly why. All the girls I know worship the ground I walk on. I'm just so tired of girls nearly fainting if I even _look _at them."

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

Ikuto's actually deep. I understand him now. I hate it when guys act like idiots whenever I'm "Cool and Spciy." Would Ikuto?

"That's pointless." I said and looked the opposite direction. I looked over at Ikuto from the corner of my eye.

"Cut the crap. I know that you're just putting up an act."

"W-what?"

"Your famous little 'cool and spicy' thing. Any idiot could tell it's fake. Everyone in our school is just extremelly dense.

"Everyone but you." I mumbled.

_Oh my God..._ Realization finally hit me. _I...I think I love Ikuto_.

* * *

**Bender: Like I said, sorry for the short chappie!**

**Ikuto: -singing- Hasta la vista. I'm gonna say goodbye to you. Whatever happens I'll be cool with-**

**Bender: Shut up! For the love of God shut up!**

**Ikuto: I'll stop singing if _you _stop singing that stupid vampire song!**

**Bender: Is it worth it...? Yeah. Yeah it is. That song is so _horrible! _Stupidest song ever written! -thinking- Ikutooooooooooo?**

**Ikuto: What now?**

**Amu: Bender, what are you thinking?**

**Bender: -whispers idea to Amu-**

**Amu: Awesome! Do it!**

**Ikuto: _Now _I'm scared...-_-;**

**Bender: Ikutoooooooooo. -talking really fast- Will you sing "Thanks for the Memories" by Fall Out Boy!? **

**Ikuto: No.**

**Amu: Knew it...TT-TT**

**Bender: Oh well -shrugs- So peoples! Time for the question of the...week I guess XD And I have two to ask!**

**1. What's your fav song? If you tell me I'll listen to it and mention your username and the song in the next chappie if I like it.**

**Ikuto? What's yours?**

**Ikuto: "Just Like You_"_ by Three Days Grace (I think the song really fits him :))**

**Bender: Amu?**

**Amu: Um..."New Divide" by Linkin Park (I just love that song XD)**

**Bender: My fav is "Oh oh oh Sexy Vampire" XD**

**2. What's your most embaressing moment?**

**Mine was on Friday, in my English Class. The teacher let's us sit where we want and let's us talk. I was sitting next to my friend Devi, and for some reason I told her that if you stick your finger in someone's ear it counts as rape (...Don't ask. Just don't.) So everytime she got bored she stuck her finger in my ear. She did it about three times when her finger was _dry_. The fourth (And last) time she did it, she _licked _her finger first. I didn't expect it so I accidentally said-very loudly, "Stop raping me!" The teacher gave me a weird look then walked away -_-**

**Ikuto: Wooooooooooooow.**

**Amu: -shakes head slowly- Just...R & R so we never have to hear that story again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bender: Okay! I'm really glad people actually answered my questions! Here are the usernames and songs that I liked :) (And I'll be putting them in order of when the reviews came from first to last!) And other people that reviewed, thank you!**

**miwa hoshi ****- Learning to Fall by Boys Like Girls |Miwa, I hope you're happy because I'm addicted to them now! DX| |Check out **_**Nobodies Home **_**by her! The prologue almost made me cry! X'D**

**SapphireFlamesX**** -Visions by The Doobinators |What the hell!? XD I like the band's name but the song was so freakin hard to understand! XD| And peoples, check out her fanfic **_**I'm Getting the First Kiss!**_**, it's **_**really **_**good and I hope she will update soon!**

**Khylia**** - Use Somebody by Kings of Leon |Thank you thank you thank you! I loved that song (heard it on the radio) but I forgot what it was called! And I refuse to listen to Black Eyed Peas |And, the swimming thing, -puts hand on shoulder and shakes head slowly- I am so sorry...And thank you :) I'm glad you like em :)**

**AquaHamster**** - Definitely Maybe by FM Static |A good song but all the rhyming kinda ruined it -_-| Viva La Vida by Coldplay |Same thing with Khylia, thank you! I had heard the song on the radio but never knew what it was called!| That's What You Get by Paramore |I liked it :)| And update **_**The Adventures of the Zloan Team**_** already! XD**

**FrankiiCesca**** - Electropop by Jupiter Rising |Couldn't even listen to the whole song. I hated it -_- too hip-hoppie| Circles by Hollywood Undead |Really awesome song. Go check it out :)| And check out her fanfic **_**Another Unwanted Birthday Amuto **_**She only has one chappie up but like they say, so far so good**

**And last but certainly not least,**

**Snowiisan**** - One Day by Trading Yesterday |Really good song. :) I'm gonna download it onto my mp3! XD| And Snowiisan, that gym-pajama day thing, was **_**bad**_**! **_**So **_**embaressing! . Oh, and I suggest checking out her fanfic, **_**His Secret Arrival **_**It's finally done! :) **

**No one asked me to suggest their fanfics, I did it cause I wanted to :)**

**********..................**

**Bender: Hello?**

**********************..................**

**Bender: Amu...? Ikuto...?**

**********************..................**

**Bender: They left me :'(**

**Kukai: GET HER!**

**Bender: -screams bloody murder-**

**Ikuto, Amu, Kukai: DASH!!!**

**Bender: -while "dashing"- But I only have one more to update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_Oh my God..._ Realization finally hit me. _I...I think I love Ikuto_.

**IKUTO'S PO.V.**

I was walking beside Amu when I decided I'd tease her some more. But her expression stopped me. She looks...shocked and worried...?

"You okay?" I bent over slightly so I could look her in the eyes.

She just blushed and nodded her head.

I shrugged and looked around us. "This feels like a horror movie just waiting to happen."

"W-what!?"

"Well this is how a lot of horror movies work out. There's a guy and his girlfriend-"

"I'm not your girlfriend!"

"Whatever. There's guy and a _girl _walking alone then they get killed."

"You're kidding me right!?" Wow. Amu looks terrified.

I smirked. I know this is cruel but it's fun. "Yeah, and there's some movies where it involves them getting locked in somewhere. Then some crazed serial killer comes in and chops them to pieces."

"B-but s-scary movies a-aren't r-real!"

"There was one based on a tr-"

I immediatelly stopped talking when I felt her cling onto my arm. Is she seriously scared...?

"Amu, I was just joking."

"Little late to say that..." She mumbled and kept looking all around her.

I took my iPod out of my jacket pocket (A/N: Like what he wore the episode he bit her ear XD), "Want some music to take your mind off of it?"

She raised her eyebrow. "What kind of music?" She asked and looked at my iPod.

"Uh..." I scrolled through the 'Artists' section for something Amu might like.

"Oh! Stop there! _Secondhand Serenade_! Play it! I _love _them!"

I smirked. They're one of my favorites too.

"Do you have '_Fall for You' _on there?"

I nodded and hit the play button.

_**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting**_This song sounds a lot like Amu and I...

_**It couldn't be that we have been this way before**_

_**I you don't think that I am trying**_

_**I know you're wearing thin down to the core**_

Amu just looked forward, absent-minded about how much this song describes us.

_**But hold your breath**_

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you's impossible to find**_

_**You're impossible to find**_

I really haven't met anyone like her. She's...perfect.

_**This is not what I intended**_

_**I always swore to you I'd never fall apart**_

_**You always thought that I was stronger**_

_**I may have failed but I have loved you from the start**_

_**Ohhhhhhhhh.**_

_**But hold your breath**_

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you's impossible to find**_

_**It's impossible to-**_

_**Breath in so deep**_

_**Breath me in**_

_**I'm yours to keep**_

_**And hold onto your words**_

_**Cause talk is cheap**_

_**And remember me tonight**_

_**When you're asleep**_

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you's impossible to find**_

_**Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you's impossible to find**_

_**You're impossible to find**_

"Have you calmed down any?"

Amu nodded. "Mhm."

"Good, cause I think this song sounds like us."

"What!?"

"Seriously. We're always fighting, but tonight we're actually being civil."

"But you don't like me like that." She mumbled to herself.

"You don't know that."

Amu stopped walking and grabbed my hand so I would stop too.

"...Do you?"

I smirked. "Not telling. Why, do you want me to like you like that?"

"As if..." She blushed and looked away.

"I know you like me Amu."

"What!?"

"If you didn't like me then you wouldn't blush whenever I tease you. You'd probably just glare at me and stomp off. Of course, you _did _do that at some point, but you only did it once so..."

Amu was speechful and was staring at me wide-eyed.

_Am I...right? I was just joking. Does she really...?_

I started to lean in closer to her.

"Ikuto! What are you-"

"Shh. Don't move."

I was leaning in to kiss her. I was about an inch away when-

_**Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?**_

_**Now if she touches like this, will you teach her right back?**_

_**Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that?**_

_**Come on. **_

_**Shake, shake, sha-**_

"What!?" I finally flipped open my cell and snapped.

"_Ikutoooooooo!_" Utau...wonderful...

"You like _Metro Station_?" Amu muttered so she wouldn't interupt my call.

I merely nodded my head and replied to Utau. "What now, nee-chan?" I want Amu to know I'm talking to my sister.

"_What!? Why are you calling me nee-chan!? -gasp- You're with a girl aren't you!?_"

I groaned, and gave Amu a _just-play-along _look. "I'm with my girlfriend, Utau."

Amu opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again when she remembered the look.

_"...That's it! I'm coming home!_"

"Wha-!?"

Utau hung up before I could protest.

"Great..." I muttered.

"Utau? Hoshina Utau?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"She's in Europe somewhere with my cousin, Dia. She's one of my best friends."

"Well now that she knows I like you, you're her worst enemy."

"Great...Just gr- Wait! What!?" She screamed, causing it to echo in the empty mall.

"'What' What?"

"You...you said you liked me!"

I shrugged and started to walk off again.

"W-where are you going?"

"To find a place to sleep. I'm tired and you're yelling too much." I yawned and rubbed my eyes to prove my point.

"You can sleep when you tell me what's going on! Do you like me or don't you!?"

"Well well well. Who knew _the _Hinamori Amu had an accertive side?" I joked.

"_Ikuto..._"

"Alright fine, no. No I do _not _like you Amu. I _love _you."

"W-what? Y-you really do?"

I merely nodded and avoided looking her in the eyes.

"I...I like you too..." I looked over to see Amu blushing with her bangs covering her eyes.

I smirked and pulled her to me.

"Ikuto!" Amu gasped and tried to push me away.

"Just once..." I mumbled and nuzzled her neck.

We stood there for God knows how long before Amu pulled away.

"I thought you were tired." Amu smirked.

I smirked back. "How could I be tired with all this yelling?"

Amu laughed and started to drag me to some random store at the end of the mall.

"Where are we going?"

"JCPenny's. They have bedding and beds there."

I smirked. "But I thought I had to sleep as far away from you as possible."

"Well since you freaked me out with all the horror movie talk and your sister hating me, I'm _terrified_ to be left alone. Besides, it's not like we'll be in the same bed"

"So in other words, I'm stuck with you all night?"

"Yep."

"Great..." I mumbled and yawned. "Need...sleep..."

"Why are you so tired? It's Saturday."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"From all the rumors I heard about you, you sounded like the type of person who'd be out until four in the morning."

"Ah, the joys of dense people starting selfish rumors to make their lives' more interesting." I muttered and rubbed my eyes.

"You really are just like a cat, aren't you?"

We were at the entrance and the beds were in sight.

I merely nodded my head and trudged over to the nearest bed. I plopped down and layed my head on the pillow. I felt the bed move slightly under the weight being added.

"Amu? I thought you weren't going to sleep by me." I mumbled sleepily.

"Well if you're this tired then I know you won't do anything perverted to me in my sleep." Amu said and layed her head next to mine.

I pulled the blanket over the both of us and snuggled closer to her. I protectively wrapped both my arms around her waist.

"Ikuto! Go to sleep!" Amu growled and tried to pry my arms off.

"I am."

"Then let go!"

"But you're warm..."

".................Fine. But only this one time." She mumbled and curled into a ball.

"...You know my fangirls would want to rip you to shreds if they saw this?"

"Don't forget the fan_boys."_

_"_What!?"

"Oh please! You know you have them!"

".................True...Sad but true..."

"And Saaya _already _wants to rip me to shreds. This would just add fuel to the fire."

"Sorry about that..." I mumbled, half-asleep.

"No problem. I'm used to it."

"......................................................."

"Ikuto?"

I had already fallen asleep.

* * *

**Bender: Sorry it took so long to update! I blame school!**

**Amu: Don't you always blame school?**

**Bender: Yep ^^ And Ikuto, MWUAHAHA!**

**Ikuto: 0_0 WTF!?**

**Bender: I got revenge!**

**Ikuto: ...Huh?**

**Bender: In my first fanfic, you said "haha" cause I started school! And no I've put you back in school! MWUAHAHA!**

**Ikuto: ...Okay...**

**Bender: -.- Epic fail...I have another embaressing story!**

**Amu: For God's sake, _please _tell me it isn't the same as the last one!**

**Bender: Nope. My friend, Oogie Boogie (...What? That's her nickname XD) zapped me to two people. One had the same name as my cousin, and the other was the guy I _really _like. So anyway, I held my hand up so he'd see I was zapped, he said no -.- But anyway! I was sitting on the ground between him and Oogie Boogie, so after he said no, I was like, "Happy?" And then she said something that made my freakin heart stop! She said I was blushing while I asked him!!! I didn't even know I could blush. No one ever really mentions it...**

**Ikuto: ...That's it?**

**Bender: Yep ^___^ And Amu, happy one-day-early birthday!**

**Amu: ^_^**

**Bender: I might write one-shots for everyone's birthday too! So Amu, you will be the first! ...Even it _should _be Kukai cause his was only a few months ago. -shrugs- I'll put Amu's then Kukai's. ^_^ And I'm kinda nervous right now cause no one has reviewed the new chapter for _Let the Games Begin_, so I'm worried that it was worse than I thought T-T**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Bender: Hey peoples! Sry I haven't updated in forever!!!

**Ikuto: ...You updated last Monday or Tuesday.**

**Bender: It _felt _like forever!!!**

**Daphne: I want PEZ!**

**Amu and Ikuto: o.0 ?**

**Amu: Who's this?**

**Bender: Daphne!? WTF!? How'd you get in here!?**

**Daphne: ...I don't know 0_0**

**Bender: -shrugs and looks at a video- -crazed rabid fangirl moment-**

**Daphne: -slaps- Focus you idiot!!!**

**Bender: Daphie mean!!!**

**Amu: What was the fangirl moment for this time?**

**Ikuto: -sigh- Probably me being shirtless**

**Bender: -nods- Yeah that's usually it, but no!!!! IKUTO FINALLY KISSED YOU AMU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Amu: WHAT!?!?!?**

**Ikuto: Woot!!! :D**

**Bender: But I'm upset about it D:**

**Amu: Why? I figured you'd be happy!**

**Bender: Because it wasn't like the manga! TToTT It was _way _off on her cheek and too far away from her lips! And where was the, "I'll make you fall in love with me."!?!?!?!? I was looking forward to that!!! It better be in the next episode!!! I want my real kiss dammit!!!**

**Daphne: My god! Shut up already! -slaps _again_-**

**Ikuto: 0_0 I'm scared. She's violent**

**Yoru: Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara!-nya!**

**

* * *

**

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

My eyes fluttered open when I felt a warm breath on my neck. I squeaked, turned over and found a mass of blue hair by my head.

"What...happened last night...?" (A/N: Hehe...that's what she said.)

Realization hit me and my eyes widened. Ikuto said he loved me...

"Ikuto!" I nearly shrieked and shook him by his shoulders. "Ikuto, wake up! The mall open's soon!"

Ikuto just yawned and tightened his grip around me.

"Ikuto..." I leaned over and breathed against his ear. His eyes popped open and he grabbed his ear.

"What the hell _was_ that!?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you're right and the mall really _is _haunted."

Ikuto glared at me for a minute.

"Not my fault you wouldn't wake up!" I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. "It's six fourty-five. Mall opens in fifteen minutes." I muttered and saw I had a lot of messages and missed calls. I pressed the most recent one: A voicemail message from home.

_"Amu! You need to get home! I-I-It's your Dad! W-we have to take him to the hospital! H-he just collapsed, a-and we don't-"_

I dropped my cell phone and felt my eyes glaze over.

"Amu? What's wrong?"

"...My...my..." My voice cracked and I broke down.

"Amu!" Ikuto became fully aware and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

I curled into a ball and pointed at my cell. Ikuto picked it up and put it to his ear. His eyes went wide and he stared at me.

"Come on." He picked me up bridal-style and walked towards the exit.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

"We don't _have_ ten minutes. We're finding a way out." Ikuto muttered and walked towards the emergency exit. He kicked it open with his foot. I could feel a little anger mark come onto my face.

"Why the hell didn't you do that last night!?" I snapped.

"Because, then you wouldn't have someone to drive you to the hospital."

"Real reason you idiot!!!"

"I wanted to keep you here with me." He smirked.

We were out in the parking lot, and it was _freezing_! Damn you October! Damn you _and _all the dew!!! I involuntarily shivered.

Ikuto set me down and took off his jacket.

"What are you-"

He draped it over my shoulders and picked me up again.

"We're taking my car." He muttered and opened his car door. He set me down and got in on the driver's side.

"Thanks..." I mumbled and brought my knees to my chest.

It's six in the morning on a Sunday, so the streets were virtually empty. Thank God! With Ikuto's driving we would've gotten into a car accident! At least it only took us five minutes to get to the hospital. I jumped out of the car and bolted to the doors.

"Hello Miss. Can I help you?" The secretary asked in a mock-happy tone.

"I-I'm looking for Hinamori Tsumugu!"

"I'm sorry Miss, but visiting hours are over."

"No no! Y-you don't understand! I-"

The secretary lost her happy composer and glared at me. "Visiting hours are over."

"She's not visiting! She's making sure her Father is still alive!" Ikuto wrapped an arm around my waist and snapped at the secretary.

"Oh!" Her eyes widened and she smiled a genuine smile...at Ikuto. "And you are?"

"Her boyfriend. Now let her through!"

She sighed heavily. "Why do all the hot ones fall for the losers..." She muttered. Ikuto and I glared at her. "Let me see, Mr. Hinamori is in the ICU in room 621."

I felt numb. My knees went out and came in contact with the floor. The ICU...

"Oh my! Is she okay?"

Ikuto lifted me up and cradled me to his chest. I buried my head in his shoulder and cried. He started walking to the other side of the hospital.

"Sir...Sir! You can't go back there! It's for families only!" A nurse called.

"She _is_ family!" He snapped and continued onto the elevator.

The doors to the elevator closed and Ikuto, while lifting me up a little higher in the process, pressed the button for the sixth floor.

"...You don't have to do all this..." I mumbled into his chest.

"Yes I do. If it weren't for me you would've already been here."

_Ding._

Ikuto walked slower now, looking at the room numbers every now and then.

"Excuse me Sir, do you need some help?" A nurse dressed in black and red scrubs asked, clipboards in hand.

"Yes, we're looking for Tsugumu Hinamori." Ikuto spoke in an emotionless tone.

"His room is at the end of the hall." The nurse smiled slightly, and looked at our position. "You really are a great boyfriend, aren't you? Comforting your girlfriend like this while her Dad's in the hospital is very...sweet."

I was about to protest that he wasn't my boyfriend, but she walked off. Ikuto set me down right outside the room, and grabbed my hand.

"Amu!" My Mom sat up from her seat by the bed and hugged me. I could feel her tears hit my shoulder, and I started to cry too. Ikuto put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"W-what happened?" My voice cracked.

"H-he...he tripped and hit his head on a banister...He...He wouldn't wake up."

I pulled away. We both had tears streaming down our faces. "Where's Ami?"

"I had Shuu come pick her up."

"Mm..." We both turned to the hospital bed to see my Dad stir in his sleep.

My Mom went back to his side and grabbed his hand. I sat down on the couch by the window. Ikuto took a seat on the couch with me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"He'll be okay." Ikuto murmered in my ear.

I felt my eyes start to droop, and I leaned on him. Sleeping in the mall isn't much better than not sleeping at all, but I still fought against my exhaustion.

"It's okay for you to sleep. I'll wake you up when he wakes up."

I nodded feebly and layed my head in his lap.

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

I'm the only one still awake. Amu's Mom is asleep in the chair next to her Dad's bed, still holding his hand, and Amu is asleep with her head in my lap. I absently brushed her bangs from her face and watched her steady breathing. She still had my jacket wrapped around her shoulders, leaving me in just my gray t-shirt and skinny jeans. Damn cold hospital room. The worst part is that the only sound echoing in the room is his heart monitor.

_Beep._

If Amu doesn't wake up soon, I'll go insane

.._Beep._

Is it just me or is that heart monitor getting slower and slower.

_.....Beep_

I shook Amu's shoulders.

"Hn?"

"Amu! Wake up! Your Dad's heart rate is going down!"

Amu shot up, and stared at the heart monitor in horror. "Nurse!" She practically screamed.

"What's going on?" Her Mom murmered sleepily.

"We're afraid his heart is failing. He has to go in for emergency surgery." A doctor came in and rolled Tsugumu's bed out and to surgery.

Amu whimpered slightly and buried her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, and rubbed her back.

"He'll be okay." I murmered.

"Ikuto...I know this sounds stupid, but...do you think you could sing for me?"

I pulled away and saw she was serious. I gave her a questioning look.

"That's what my Dad would do whenever I was upset...He'd sing a calm song and lull me to sleep with it."

I sighed. "Okay, but I'm not the best singer."

She laughed dryly. "Neither is my Dad."

I laughed and tried to think of something soothing. I came up with _Your Guardian Angel_.

_When I see your smile,_

_The tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay._

_It's okay_

_It's okay_

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

I looked down and saw Amu's steady breathing once again. ...Crap! Now I'm bored again!!!

I slowly stood up and layed Amu down on the couch. Might as well explore the hospital...

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

I blinked my eyes opened and felt something hard under me. I sat up and saw Ikuto and my Mom were gone. My Mom left with my Dad though.

"Well it's not like he has to stay wih me." I muttered and blinked away tears I didn't even understand. It's just Ikuto.

The nurse from before poked her head in. "Amu? Right?"

I nodded. "How did you know?"

"Your boyfriend told me. He wanted you to know that he'll be right back." She smiled genuinly. "I'm Sahra by the way."

I nodded. "You want to come in?"

She smiled and sat down next to me. "How you holdin up?"

I shrugged. "Fine I guess. And by the way, he _isn't _my boyfriend."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I hope I didn't embaress you guys!"

"No it's okay. I'm sure anyone else would've thought the same thing."

"So what is he to you?"

"I'm...not really sure..."

"Well, I think you two look adorable together."

I blushed and looked down at my hands. "Thanks...I guess."

"And he seems like a very sweet guy."

"Yeah...yeah he is..."

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

I stopped outside the door to the room, and heard Amu talking to someone. Damn...I was hoping I'd get back before she

"-the same thing." ...Huh?

"So what is he to you?"

"I'm...not really sure..."

"Well, I think you two look adorable together."

I blushed and looked down at my hands. "Thanks...I guess."

"And he seems like a very sweet guy."

"Yeah...yeah he is..."

I smiled, and walked in.

"Hello Ikuto-kun." The nurse smiled.

"Hey Ikuto." Amu blushed and looked out the window.

I smirked. "Hey. You guys okay?"

"Yep." The nurse nodded her head and snapped her fingers in front of Amu. "Earth to Amu!"

"So what were you guys talking about?"

Amu looked at the nurse in terror.

"Just girl talk."

"I knew you guys were talking about me." I smirked, and felt someone tap my shoulder from behind.

"I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours are over. Unless you're related to the patient I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Now what's your name? And I _expect _the truth."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But Tsugumu is my father-in-law." I had to. Keep that in mind. I had to do this to keep Amu from protesting. I kissed her, then I hugged her to my chest with one hand.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry. I'll just be leaving then!"

"Wait! H-have...have you heard anything about his surgery? Is he okay?" Amu moved her face off my chest so she could breath.

The nurse just sighed and walked off.

"Damn it, Aki! How many times have we told you not to do that!?" Sahra muttered under her breath. "No worries, Amu! Aki just isn't a very sociable person. I'm sure your Tsugumu's okay."

Amu just nodded her head and turned back to me. "So where'd you go?"

"Giftshop. I wanted to get you this." I pulled the dark blue rose from behind my back.

"It's...beautiful..." She murmered.

"Not the only thing in the room that's beautiful."

"Pervert!" Amu blushed and turned her back to me.

"Excuse me. This is Mr. Hinamori's room, right?"

Amu and I nodded.

"He's done with his surgery."

"How'd it go?" Amu's voice was barely over a whisper.

* * *

**Bender: Just so you know, it's still Sunday for them and they should be going back to school either the next chappie or the one after that**

**Ikuto: Woot!**

**Amu: Is he still happy over that kiss?**

**Ikuto: Woot!!**

**Bender: -evil smile- Hey Amu-chi! **

**Amu: 0_0 Y-yeah?**

**Bender: Why don't you -whispers in ear-**

**Amu: No!**

**Bender: But Amu-chiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Daphne: -slaps- Stop being annoying**

**Bender: I'm so abused :'(**

**Daphne: And annoying**

**Bender: -tear-**

**Amu: Alright!!! I'll do it!!!**

**Ikuto: -in Amuto land-**

**Amu: Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: eh?**

**Amu: -kisses lips-**

**Ikuto: -kiss over- WOOT! THANK YOU BENDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bender and Amu: So out of character**

**Amu: -_-'**

**Bender: XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bender: Kay kay! Time to find out if Amu's daddy died!!!**

**Ikuto: Morbid.**

**Bender: Why thank you! And sorry for not updating for like two weeks! D: Too much stuff came up! **

**Amu: Excuses excuses.**

**Bender: Yeah pretty much XD Now I have a question for both of you that I want you to answer _honestly_.**

**Amu: Yes our hair is natural. And no, I don't know why I'm the only person in my family with pink hair.**

**Bender: ...Well that answers my question for Amu...Now for Ikuto's question!!!**

**Ikuto: Why do I feel like I should be afraid?**

**Bender: Cause you probably should XD**

**Ikuto: -sigh- What is it?**

**Bender: Have you lost your innocence?**

**Ikuto and Amu: WTF!?!? AH;LDKJFHLDBFKLFGHKLGBF!?!?!?!?**

**Bender: D: Such dirty mouths! **

**Ikuto and Amu: L;DHFKLJFBKLFJDBSVLUKBRKDTJBLIGKS!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Bender: Aw! Now I have to do the disclaimer! D: I don't own Shugo Chara! or Scotty Vanity. And if you just gave me a "Wtf?" look then go look up Scotty Vanity on YouTube! Do it! Do it now! I command you!!! XD**_

* * *

_

_"He's done with his surgery."_

_"How'd it go?" Amu's voice was barely over a whisper._

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

"He should be fine. Mr. Hinamori will just have to stay in the hospital for a while so we can monitor his recovery."

I sighed heavily and smiled. He's still alive. Ikuto grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked up to see him smirking.

"Told you so."

_**Monday**_

"Amu!!! Get your butt up!!!" Ran ran into my room--ironic no?--and started jumping on my bed. I did as I was told...kinda. I was laying on my stomach, so I stuck my butt up.

Miki sighed heavily and plopped down in a chair. "No just your butt Amu. We need _all of you _up." Niether of us are morning people.

"No..." I mumbled into my pillow.

"But you have rehearsal today-desu."

"Don't care..."

"But you promised Ikuto that you would go to school today!!!" Ran whined and kept jumping.

"..." What would he say if I skipped...? "So?"

Ran groaned and threw me off my bed. I mumbled something along the lines of, "Devil cousin." into my floor.

"Get dressed. You only have ten minutes for breakfast now-desu."

I groaned heavily. "Alright! Alright! I'm up!!!" I muttered and took my uniform into the bathroom. I did all the proper necessities and trudged downstairs.

"Morning Amu-chan." My Mom, Midori, called from the kitchen.

I nodded my head in response and walked out the door. I just want school to end already. After walking a few blocks, I sneezed and realized something. It's the beginning of Fall--which is _extremely_ cold in the morning--, I'm _walking _to school, and I'm not wearing anything warm over my uniform. _Crap._

"It's cold!" I yelled and hugged myself.

"Oi. You want a ride?" Ikuto! My savior!

"W-w-where'd you c-come from!?" I'm not sure if my stuttering is because of the cold or the fact that Ikuto heard my outburst.

Ikuto smirked. "I think you should be asking your parents that."

"Pervert!"

"Guess you don't want a ride then." He smirked and walked over to his car.

"Ikuto!" I whined. "I will freakin love you for the rest of my life if you give me a ride!"

He pretended--at least I _hope _he was just pretending--to think about it.

"Deal." He smirked and opened the passenger side door for me.

"Warmth!" I yelled and all but jumped into his car. When Ikuto got in on the driver's side I twisted to the side in my seat and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!!!"

Ikuto laughed and gave me a look I didn't understand. It was like...need. Something like that, so I put my arms back to my sides. Once I did that Ikuto returned back to Earth and drove us to school. We saw Saaya sitting on the stairs by the front door. We both sighed heavily. Ikuto got out and walked around the side of the car.

"Good luck with her." I murmered when he opened my door.

"I think you're in more trouble than I am." Ikuto smirked and grabbed my hand.

"You sure she has to know?"

"She's bound to find out sooner or later." Ikuto smirked and got down to my level. "Especially because I'm going to be doing this." He bent down and pulled me into a needy kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him.

"Noo! Ikuto-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Saaya yelled and I could hear leaves crunch under her feet.

'_Oh crap...I'm screwed'_

**SAAYA'S P.O.V.**

Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! What is he _doing _with her!? He's _mine_!!! Hinamori Amu must be destroyed and- oh! Lightbulb moment! I have a plan to break them up. Ohohohohohoho~

I walked up to the two of them and smiled. "Hello Ikuto-kun," I glared at the pink-haired demon. "Amu..."

She smirked in response. "What's wrong? Sad that Ikuto is my boyfriend and not yours?"

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

ARG!!! You have no idea how hard it was to say that wihout blushing at the word "boyfriend"! Either way, Saaya shut up and walked off, so it was worth it.

"Nice." Ikuto smirked and draped his arm over my shoulders.

I smiled sweetly and removed his arm from around me. "Have fun with Saaya today." And with that I ran towards the school.** [A/N: Okay, **_**never **_**watch a scary movie when you're trying to write 0.o I think this one is called 'Asylum'.]**

Ikuto laughed and ran after me.

I was only able to make it to the door before he wrapped his arms around me from behind. He put his head on my shoulder, and I crossed my arms.

"Ikuto, release."

"Don't wanna." He started planting kisses along my neck.

"Woah! Watch the PDA you two!" Kukai had a goofy grin on that I just wanted to slap off his smug face.

I still blushed deep red and unwrapped his arms from around me.

"Thanks a lot man..." Ikuto glared at him.

"Of course!"

I shook my head at the two idiots and turned to Rima.

"What's up?"

"The Halloween dance is coming up." She shrugged and dragged Nagi in the school with her. Well _someone's _excited.

"O...kay..."

"Amu-chii!!! At least _act _excited!!!"

"Yay."

Ikuto smirked.

"What?"

"You fail."

I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh! Amu-chii guess what!?"

"Hn?"

"Tada-tan asked me to go with him!!!"

Tadase...likes...Yaya!? What the f!?

"That's great Yaya. Congradulations." I smiled.

"So what are you going to dress up as!?"

"Uh...I...I have absolutely no idea."

"We should go shoppin later and-!"

"Amu!!!" Why does that voice sound familiar?

I turned to see Utau running towards us.

"Utau!" I yelled and ran over to hug her.

When we broke the hug we noticed everyone else had come over.

"Ikuto!" Utau squealed and attempted to glomp her brother. He hid behind me... "What a minute...Amu's your girlfriend!? You didn't even know her!"

"We're both in the play."

"You're in the play!? Ikuto, how the hell did you get in!?"

"Yoru posed as me."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh. Let me guess, you got one of the smallest parts possible?"

Ikuto smirked. "Nope. I'm Romeo."

Utau's jaw dropped, and Kukai walked over to close it.

"You're gonna catch flies that way." Kukai snickered, but was silenced by her evil glare.

"Amu." Utau turned her glare towards me.

"Y-yes?"

"Ikuto is _mine_. And I'll prove that to you at the Halloween dance." And with that Utau walked into the school.

"Have you ever noticed how many people there are trying to break us up?"

Ikuto smirked. "And it's just the first day."

I rolled my eyes and walked to my homeroom with Rima and Nagi.

"Hey Rima, what are you dressing up as for the dance?"

"No idea. That's why I suggested to Yaya we all go shopping."

"What about you Nagi?"

"The guys and I have a bet going on, so I don't know yet."

"Rima...run while you can. You haven't known them as long as I have. If Kukai starts a bet..." I shook my head in shame. "Last time Tadase-kun was involved in a bet he had to sing all of Scotty Vanity's songs in front of the _whole _school while wearing all pink. It wasn't pretty...and they videotaped it. They plan on playing it at his wedding."

"...Wow...just...just wow you guys."

"Say what you want, but it was awesome!" Nagi put his hand up for a high five...he never got that high five...

**Final Bell**

I decided to take my time walking to rehearsel today. I want to stay as far away from that director as possible.

"Hinamori Amu-chan! Ohohoho~!"

"Saaya..." I turned to see my worst nightmare grinning and running towards me...Is it too lat to call Ikuto to save me?

"Hinamori-san, you'll never guess what just happened!"

"What?" Okay, who'd she kill?

"Ikuto-kun asked me to the dance!"

"W-what!?" No way! It can't be true!

"I know it shocked me too!"

I stalked away from her. He's dead. He's dead and buried.

**IKUTO'S P.O.V. (Haven't seen it in a while! :D)**

"Ikuto-kuuuuun!!!"

Crap...Saaya again...

I sighed heavily. "What now...whatever your last name is?" (A/N: I seriously couldn't remember at first XD)

"It's Yamabuki! And I just heard the worst news!"

"What?" Is Amu okay? Did Saaya kill her or something? Or worse; make her listen to Miley Cyrus! Oh the terror!!! Oh the inhumanity!!!

"I heard she asked Tadase-kun to the dance!"

"What!?"

I stalked away with an evil glint in my eyes. They're dead. They're _both _dead!

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

I saw Ikuto coming my way, and started walking faster. We both started yelling at the same time.

"Why the hell did you ask Saaya to the dance!?"

And,

"Why the hell did you ask the kiddy king to the dance!?"

"What?" We asked at the same time.

"Saaya said..." We said at the same time...again! This is getting creepy!

Ikuto and I started laughing.

"I-I can't believe you actually thought I'd ask _Saaya _out!" He stopped laughing and grabbed my hand. "Come on. We're going to be late."

**Rehearsel!**

We walked through the doors and saw the director glaring at us.

"Why was my Romeo and Juliet _both _late today!? It's like what happened the first day!!!"

I sweatdropped and took a sea on the stage.

"Now then, we'll be working on the party scene, alright?"

She's..actually being serious!?

"Chorus! Hit the music!"

Then again, I could be wrong...

"For the last time call me Rima!!" Rima yelled and hit a button on a remote.

"Partner up everyone! We're going to work on your dancing skills!"

"How are we supposed to dance all old-timey to freakin' Taylor Swift!!!" Kukai groaned and plopped backwards.

"But it's "Love Story" and it involves Romeo and Juliet!!!" The director argued. "Oh and before I forget, we have a new Rosaline!!! Come in Rosaline!!!"

Utau walked in smugly and sat on the other side of Ikuto.

"Now pair up already before I make the guys dance with other guys!" The director yelled through a bullhorn.

Ikuto stood up and reached his hand out to me. "Might as well get it over with."

Rima danced with Nagi, I danced with Ikuto, Yaya danced with Tadase, and Kukai...danced with Utau. It was kind of entertaining though. Those two kept yelling at each other for stepping on their feet, and made a bet on who could go the longest without doing it. Kukai won.

"Now I hope you all know how to dance because we'll be performing a dance at the Halloween dance!"

"But it's in a week!!!" Kukai and Utau yelled in unison.

"All you have to do is learn how to waltz, and don't dress like a tramp for the dance."

I gaped at her. Did she seriously just say that!?

"Well either way, that _includes _you boys! No dressing like man-whores!"

My jaw dropped even further. Is she allowed to say this!? I shook it off and turned to smirk at Ikuto.

"You heard her. No dressing like a man whore."

Ikuto smirked back. "You too."

"Break it up love birds! I don't need you two trying to strangle each other!"

She does realize we're dating right?

"O..kay."

"Now go home and make sure your costumes aren't too revealing!!!"

The teacher's insane...seriously insane...

"Amu, we going to the mall to get our costumes later?"

"Yep. I'll meet you there okay?"

"'Kay 'kay, Amu-chii!!! Bye bye!!!"

I shook my head and followed Ikuto back to my house.

"So do I get to see your costume?" I asked when we made it to my front door.

"Nope. I can't even find out what it is until the bet's over."

"Oh dear god, please tell me you're not involved with the bet!"

Ikuto smirked and walked away without a single word. I started hitting my head on the door.

There's no way he's going to win that bet...

* * *

**Bender: I bet you're all wondering what the bet is!!! :D**

**Amu: Yeah what is it?**

**Bender: I have no idea :D**

**Ikuto: -_-**

**Bender: What?**

**Ikuto: You fail**

**Bender: Well at least I still have my innocence!**

**Ikuto: I never said I didn't!!!**

**Bender: But you never said you did or didn't so ha!**

**Amu: Pwnage.**

**Bender: Oh yeah :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bender: I would've had this up last night, but the website hates me again!**

**Ikuto: At least you finally updated -_-**

**Bender: Sorry Iku-tan...**

**Chaiu: Lol. Iku-tan.**

**Bender: O_O**

**Amu: Who's this?**

**Bender: My friend Devi...**

**Ikuto: ...Well why's she on here?**

**Bender: Idk. Trying to convice me that I want to rape -beep-**

**Chaiu: Yep -^w^-**

**Ikuto: WTF!?**

**Amu: -sighs heavily- Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

_

* * *

_

_There's no way he's going to win that bet..._

****

AMU'S P.O.V.

I plopped down on the couch in the familyroom. Ikuto's going to look _ridiculous _at the dance...

"Amu-chan, I think your friends are here." My mom, Midori, called from the livingroom.

"Amu-chii!!! Hurry up!!!"

I ran out of the room to see Rima, Yaya, and Utau standing in the doorway.

"Come on!!! Let's go!!!" Yaya was jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

I laughed, and followed them to Rima's car.

****

OoOoOoOoOoO

We all got of the car in the mall parking lot and walked up to it, chatting and ignoring everyone's stares.

"So Yaya, when'd you start dating Tadaga-se! I meant Tada_se_!" Utau started.

She shrugged. "Yaya doesn't know. Doesn't matter anyway. Yaya dumped Tada-tan."

We all stopped walking and gaped at her.

"W-why!?" I nearly yelled.

"Cause Yaya likes Kai-tan!" (A/N: Kairi.)

We all sighed heavily and shook our heads at our immature little friend.

"So where should we go first?" Rima asked quietly, looking at all the stores in front of us.

Utau shrugged. "What about Shinigami?" (A/N: I actually own that! :D My little made-up store 3)

We all nodded in agreement and walked to the very back of the mall.

"Amu-chii! I see your perfect costume!!!" Yaya squealed and went running up to the rack of costumes. She pulled out a bear costume.

"Yaya...that would look _ridiculous_." I laughed.

I dragged her away from the Kids' section and to the Juniors'.

"Oi! Rima! What about this?" Utau asked, holding up an army brat costume.

"No."

"Oh come on! At least try it on!"

Rima sighed heavily but took the costume and walked over to the dressing room.

We all waited just outside the door, our ears pressed to the it just in case she said something about the costume. All we heard was some shuffling then a click, and the door hit us in the heads. All of us, except for Rima who _inflicted(!)_ the injury on us, groaned heavily and fell to the floor, holding our dying brain cells.

I was the first to look up and see her costume.

"Rima! Oh my god! So kawaii!"

Rima blushed slightly and looked down at herself.

"Who's going next?" Rima mumbled and looked down at the others.

"Yaya will!" Yaya jumped up and raised her hand. "Yaya wants..." She looked around us and grabbed something off the shelf and ran into the dressing room. After a minute, and trust me, we checked, she threw the door open and came out wearing a yellow and black striped shirt down to the top of her legs, a black ruffled mini-skirt, black leggings, black ballet flats, sparkly gold antenneas, and big yellow wings. "Yaya wants this one!!!"

We all sweatdropped. "U-um...Utau your turn..." I murmered and watched Yaya as she tried to fly with her fake wings. "Yaya! It's not gonna happen! The wings are not real!!!"

"Yaya don't care!" She puffed her cheeks and jumped off a chair.

"Um, Amu, I think the last of Utau's brain cells died in the line of duty..." Rima jabbed her thumb in Utau's direction.

I couldn't help but laugh when i saw her curled up on the floor holding her head.

"Shuddap! Amu! Find your damn costume already!"

I stared at the racks of costumes before me. I don't want to be something that someone else will be...I want to be different.

"Amu-chii should be a puppet!!!"

"Three words!" Utau held up three fingers and lowered one at each word. "What the hell?"

"Yeah! Amu-chii should be that one puppet with the strings!"

"...You mean a marionette?" I asked.

Yaya nodded vigirously, causing her head bobbles (A/N: I spelled the a-word once, I don't wanna do it again...) bob.

I nodded, bobblesless..., and searched the racks for a dress I could use. I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Here Amu. Try this." Utau said and held up a black and white dress. (A/N: Don't wanna describe it so there'll be a pic of it on my profile)

"Nice!" I grinned and took the dress to the dressing room. "You better have a costume by the time I come out Utau!" I called through the closed door.

I stripped my clothes and slipped the sotume over my head and looked in the mirror. _Nice..._

I walked out and saw Utau was missing.

"Utau-tan found one!!! But she says not to tell Amu-chii what it is!"

I pouted and glared at the door. Utau walked out, costume in hand, shielding it from me.

"Fine. Be that way." I childishly turned my head.

We all left the store, and they dropped me off at my house.

"Amu-chan! What costume did you get?"

I threw the bag to her and plopped down on the couch for the second time today.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan look!"

I looked over to see Ami standing on top of her signature box wearing her costume. She was a candy corn witch this year. (A/N: Again, too lazy, link on profile XD)

I clapped boredly. _There's nothing to do..._

_Ring ring._"Yeah?"

"_Amu! Prepare yourself!" _Utau's panicked voice could be heard from across the room.

"For what?"

_"Ikuto's coming over to meet your parents!"_"What!?" I screeched and ran over to lock the front door. "Not happening!" I put all my weight on the front door. "_No one_ is getting through this door without me knowing!"

"_...Amu I love you and all, _(A/N: Friends of course!) _but you're not all that strong."_"...You're right...I'm screwed." I muttered and slid down the door.

_"Good luck. Bye_." I swear I could hear her smirking.

"Gee thanks!" I said with as much sarcasm as possible and hung up the phone.

"Something wrong Amu-chan?"

"Hm? Nope. Nothing at all." I grinned and dug my heels in the floor, just in case she tried to move me.

_Ding dong._

"Excuse me Amu-chan." My mom smiled and tried to open the door. "Amu...move."

I groaned heavily, but did as I was told.

My mom opened the door, and I swear everything was moving in slow motion.

"Hello. Can I help you?" My mother asked sweetly, completely unaware that she was ruining me.

"Is Amu home?" Oh sure, he acts normal around my mom!

"She's right here." My mom opened the door further and pointed at the floor.

Ikuto smirked and extended his hand towards me. I merely stared at it, then stood up on my own. That didn't stop him from grabbing my hand anyway.

"Come on. We need to rehearse the dance."

I groaned. "But we still have another week!" I whined.

His smirk grew as he dragged me to the school.

****

At School

"Amu-chii!!!" Yaya ran up and glomped me.

"Mrs. Capulet! Release your daughter!"

Yaya pouted but walked back to where she was standing.

"Now where's Mr. Capulet!?"

That's pretty much how dance rehearsel went. Same as every other rehearsel minus the dancing...and Ikuto twirling me around over and over again just cause he knew it'd make me dizzy.

"Ikuto! Stop! Ikuto! Stop!_ Ikuto! _For the love of god stop!" I yelled when he wouldn't stop twirling me.

"Juliet! Stop yelling at Romeo!"

"Kukai! Stop stepping on my foot!" Utau yelled from the other side of the stage.

"I will when you learn to watch where you're stepping! The guy is suppose to lead you know!" He yelled back.

"Then be a man and freakin lead!"

"Let me lead then!"

"Well just take the lead and stop letting _me _take it!"

"Well-!"

"Shuddap you two!" Rima yelled.

"Ikuto if you don't stop spinning me I'm going to puke stupid!"

"Then close your eyes are something."

"Just stop spinning me!"

"But it's strangely fun making you dizzy."

"Ikuto! Stop being-!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S GOOD AND HOLY IN THIS WORLD! EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!" The director yelled at the top of her lungs. "Rehearsel over! Practice at home with your partner!"

I groaned heavily. Why do we have to dance again?

****

The Dance (I'm _really _lazy tonight XD)

"Now for the cast of our school production of Romeo and Juliet will be performing a formal dance for you all!" Someone announced over the microphone.

I had gone as a marionette, Rima an army-brat, Yaya a bee, Ikuto a puppet master, he got second to last in the bet and had to match my costume..., Nagi was a pirate, Kairi was forced into being a vampire by Yaya, Utau dressed up as a goddess-shocking isn't it?--and Kukai lost the bet, so he ahd to dress up as a banana...don't ask. I have weird friends okay?

We did our dance without Utau and Kukai trying to kill each other, so I'd call it a success. Too bad I tripped and caused Ikuto to fall under me...then everyone acted like we planned it and ended the dance at that.

"It's finally over..." Rima muttered and glared daggers at the director.

"Come on Rima-chan, it wasn't that bad." Nagi put a hand on her shoulder and tried to calm the flames forming in her eyes.

"Shuddap..." She turned her glare on Nagi, and walked off.

"Scary..." I muttered, and noticed Ikuto was missing. "Ikuto?"

"I saw him go outside." Kukai said and pointed at the gym's doors.

"Thanks." I nodded and ran towards the doors. It's not as fun without him teasing me. Oh shut up...and stop grinning!

I heard something come from the janitor's closet and opened it slowly, afraid that someone booby-trapped it.

My eyes started stinging when I saw what was happening in front of me...Saaya...on top of Ikuto...kissing him... I ran out of the hall, tears streaming down my face, ignoring Ikuto yelling my name.

Screw him! Screw love! Screw everything dammit!

* * *

**Bender: I know I know! Not worth the wait! I'm sorry!!! TT~TT Hate the author not the fanfic!**

**Random mob: -throws rocks-**

**Bender: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ikuto get out of the mob and stop helping them!!!**

**Ikuto: :P Neva! -throws big rock-**

**Bender: -knocked out-**

**Amu: ...Am I seriously the only normal one here...?**

**-crickets-**

**Amu: -sigh- R & R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bender: God...I feel like the worst author in the world...**

**Ikuto: -sigh- If she's gonna be in her emo corner I'm out of here. -walks away-**

**Amu: Why are you the worst author?**

**Bender: I don't update enough, and when I finally do it's a crappy chapter TT~TT**

**Amu: :( How am I supposed to cheer you up!?**

**Bender: ...I don't know! Oh! I know! Let the 7-year-old in my house move in with you!**

**Amu: W-why?**

**Bender: Because she's being a little bitch and I'm sick and tired of her. (I know I know! _I _sound like a bitch.)**

**Amu: Um...Can't...Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

_

* * *

_

_My eyes started stinging when I saw what was happening in front of me...Saaya...on top of Ikuto...kissing him... I ran out of the hall, tears streaming down my face, ignoring Ikuto yelling my name._

_Screw him! Screw love! Screw everything dammit!_

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

"Amu!!!" I yelled and pushed Saaya off.

"Ikuto~!" Saaya whined and latched onto my arm.

"Let go of me you obsessive fangirl!" I yelled Amu's name a few more times.

She doesn't understand what happened! And if she doesn't find out then she's never going to speak to me again!

"But Ikuto-kun! She probably hates you now anyway!"

"I don't care!" I growled and shoved my way past her. "Amu!" I chased after her, but she was going too fast. ...Does she have an adrenaline rush or something!? She has _never _been able to out-run me!

I ended up back in the gym, and lost her in the crowd.

"Amu!"

Dammit. Dammit! DAMMIT!!!

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

"Amu, Ikuto's calling for you." Utau jabbed her thumb in the direction his voice was coming from.

"I don't care..." I muttered and left the gym. All I had to do was lose him before I could go home.

I shuffled my feet home, seeing children in costumes everywhere.

I finally made it home and found Ami passed out on the couch.

"Uh...is she still alive...?" I asked and poked her in the side. She barely even twitched!

"Amu-chan! You're home early! Is everything alright?" My mom asked from the table where she was looking over all of Ami's candy.

No wonder she isn't awake! She has no sugar rush!

I shook my head, remembering why I came home early and walked upstairs to my room.

"Amu?" My mom called from outside my bedroom door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." I mumbled and changed out of my costume.

"Are you having problems with your boyfriend? What was his name again...Ikuto! That's it! Something wrong with Ikuto?"

I heard my father start crying, then I heard the bathroom door slam shut.

I sighed heavily and nodded, but said no.

_He'll probably just forget about me, and ignore me completely on Monday..._

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

"Ikuto!!! What did you do to make Hinamori cry!?" Kukai came running up to me, a scowl playing on the edge of his lips. (A/N: Weird description...)

"She saw Saaya attack me...but she _didn't _see that she _actually _attacked me..."

"...Okay...so go get her!"

"She isn't going to forgive me."

"Try!"

"But-"

"No "buts" stupid! You _will_ go fix this! Fix this, or you're _dead_!" He threateningly shook his hands just in front of my neck. (A/N: Like he's pretending to choke him XD)

"Kukai. What have I told you about trying to kill my brother?" Utau came walking up, and slapped his hands down.

"He hurt my cousin." Kukai growled, and glared at me menacingly. (A/N: Yes I made them cousins! Bwuahaha! :D)

"Well he's going to fix it. _Right Ikuto?_" Utau turned to glare at me.

I gulped, and turned on my heel to walk out of the building. _Yes I'm afraid of my little sister! What of it!? _I ran down the streets, still dressed in my costume, so I'm guessing I looked like a total idiot hyped up on sugar...either way, turns out if you run in your costume, all the cars let you through without honking. Although they do still swear at you... People have very colorful vocabularies...Okay, her house is on this street...uh...oh! There it is!

I pounded my fist on her front door. I already tried going through her balcony but she locked it...Locked it! She knew I'd try getting in that way! ...Am I getting predictable?

"Yes?" Her mom answered the front door. She saw me and crossed her arms over her chest. "Can I help you?" Her voice was filled with acid.

"I need to talk to Amu."

"Then you'll have to find a way to open her door, because she locked it."

I sighed heavily. "Well can I come in?" It's raining, and it's _freezing_!

"Alright, but try to stay quiet! My other daughter is sleeping!"

I nodded and slipped past her. I went straight up the stairs, and stopped at the door with the "KEEP OUT" sign. _Must be her room..._

I opened the door to the bathroom. Wait, why's her dad just sitting in there!?

He looked up at me, and started sniffling.

"My little sparrow is with _this _punk!?" He burst out crying.

My eyebrows raised in question, and I slowly pushed the door shut. I stood there for a minute, just staring at it.

"Is Tsugumu in there?" Her mother walked up and pointed at the door.

I nodded slowly, my eyes not leaving the door.

"Amu's room is right there." She pointed at the door my right side was facing. "And if you can get her to come out, would you mind telling her that we're going to be at her grandmother's for the night?"

"Sure..." I mumbled, and waited until she dragged her husband outside. I heard the front door slam shut, and turned to Amu's door. "Amu?"

"Go away Ikuto..."

"No."

"Ikuto..."

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me the right way, as in not through the door."

"Then I hope you enjoy waiting."

"Then _I _hope you enjoy making me wait, and then feel stupid when you finally forgive me."

I swear I could feel her glaring flames through the door, and mutter, "Damn bastard..."

I smirked and sat down on the floor in front of her door. I put my hands behind my head, and leaned on the wall opposite her door. I hope she's prepared to see how long I can sit here and wait.

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

There's no way that he's going to sit there this whole time. No way in hell is he that stupid. Besides, sooner or later my dad will just throw him out.

"Oh hey! By the way! Your family left to your grandma's for the night!"

Damn...There goes any hope of my dad saving me.

I put on my act and plopped down on my bed. "Night stupid! Have fun sleeping on the floor!"

"Thanks, I will!" He called from the other side.

I sighed and let my eyes droop. I layed down on top of my covers, and fell asleep with the lights on.

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

Everything's quiet...maybe she fell asleep.

I jiggled her door, and it swung open with ease.

And there on the bed, was Amu, spralled out with her shirt messed up and reaveling her stomach.

I smiled, and shook my head. She sleeps like a kid.

"Amu..." I shook her shoulder gently. "Amu." Man! She's out _cold_.

I pulled another blanket out from the hall closet and draped it over her.

"Ikuto..."

"Crap!" I muttered, and looked down at her. She's...still sleeping? I didn't know she talked in her sleep.

"Ikuto...don't leave..."

Is she really still sleeping?

"Amu, I'm right here." I sat on her bed, and put my hand on her waist.

"Bu- Saaya..."

I put my face in my hands. 'I knew she'd still be upset.'

"Amu, wake up." I shook her shoulders with a bit more force than before. "Amu! Wakey wakey!" Lightbulb moment! I leaned down to her ear. "Amu-_koi _, I have taiyaki."

She stirred a little and rolled over in her sleep.

"Dang...I thought that'd work..."

I sat there watching her until I came up with an idea that would wake her up.

"Amu-_koi_..." I breathed in her ear, and kissed her neck.

Her eyes popped open.

"I-Ikuto! What are you doing in here!?"

"Trying to make you not mad at me anymore."

"And why wouldn't I be?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Because I didn't kiss Saaya."

"Oh really? Then what actually happened?"

"She attacked me."

She rolled her eyes. "Get out. Now."

"Not until you believe me."

"Out. Now." She growled.

"Nope."

"Don't make me call Kukai..."

I sighed heavily. "What's it going to take for you to forgive me?"

"A miracle."

"Then I hope you're ready to see me make a fool out of my self on Monday."

"What?"

I smirked and stood up. "You'll see." I walked out and went home.

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

What's he planning!? This _can't _end well...

...

Why do I feel like I should forgive him? He cheated on me! How can I forgive him!? ...But...

"Oh! Whatever!" I yelled in defeat, and threw my head back on my pillow.

_I don't know what he's going to do, but...I know it's gonna be big._

_

* * *

_

**Bender: Kay kay! Chappie over!**

**Ikuto: Well finally...**

**Bender: -emo corner- Review...**


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE, BUT PLEASE READ!

**Sorry! I know I shouldn't be putting up Author's Notes and crap unless it's actually about the fic, but I'm seriously feeling depressed right now, and I need some help or reassurance. I was watching this video on YouTube talking about abuse and stuff. No, I'm not physically abused, and this is going to sound really stupid, but I'm emotionally abused by my so-called "dad", who I've never even be able to **_**call **_**"dad". And I just keep hearing my friend's dads, and...it just really sucks! I haven't even seen him since last Thanksgiving and...and...I just don't know what to think... When I was little, I was told that he couldn't spend time with me because of his new wife, (Who didn't even know I was his daughter until I was 6 or 7!) but recentlly I found out it's just because he doesn't want me...And seriously, I'm on the verge of tears right now...and now I'm actually crying...My friends keep telling me, "He doesn't know what he's missing," and "You're awesome and if he doesn't see that he's an idiot." But...I just can't believe it...Can someone please review this or just send me a private message telling me what I should do...I'd really appreciate it...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bender: Finally updatng! Yay! Sorry it took so long, but as you know I've been having some...emotional issues, and I just got a new keyobard, mouse, and speakers (Which I can't get to work -_-" Technology just hates me XD)**

**Ikuto: So in other words, the emo got new toys. **

**Bender: Yep! :D I even got the Death Note boxset as an early Christmas present!!! Woot! Oh, and I just want to thank everyone (again) for all the advice and...what's the word...just soothing words I guess :) I really love you guys :3 Oh! And _one _more thing!**

**Ikuto: What now?**

**Bender: Anyone want a little seven year old girl? She's been getting on my last good nerve. -hears annoying little child squeal- Yep...there it goes...last good nerve... Oh and-**

**Amu: Just start the chapter already!!!**

**Bender: Someone's cranky :(**

_

* * *

_

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up with you forever_.

A text from Ikuto... Oh joy...

I flipped my phone open and read the message.

_'...Can I come back inside? It's raining and I left my car at school. :('_

I sighed heavily, and walked downstairs. I opened the door, and my eyes softened a bit when I saw he was soaking wet and shivering.

"What were you _thinking!? _Why didn't you just _drive _here!?"

"C-c-cars t-take t-t-too l-long..." I swear I can hear his teeth chattering!

I led him to the couch, and ran upstairs to grab my comforter off my bed.

"A-a-amu! W-what do you think you're d-doing!?"

I wrapped my blanket around his shoulders, and glared at him.

"I'm _trying _to warm you up!" I snapped, and rubbed his arms. (A/N: You know...friction? -crickets- I fail...-_-) He's freezing!

"I-I k-know that, but w-why'd you g-give me your blanket? You're going to need it..." I guess he feels warmer now.

"Doesn't matter. Right now the only thing that matters is getting you warm." I murmered.

"So does this mean you forgive me?"

"Nope."

"Amu, I _swear on my life_ that I did _not _kiss her! She _attacked _me!"

I shrugged. "Sorry, still don't believe you. But...tell me one thing." He nodded. "What were you going to do Monday to get me to forgive you?"

He smirked. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Yes I do! Tell me!"

"Will you forgive me?"

"...Maybe."

He smiled. Yeah, he _smiled_, not _smirked_, he actually _smiled!_ It's the end of the world!!!

"Well I was going to steal the microphone for the intercom, and announce that I was the biggest idiot that ever lived for trusting Saaya. _And _say that I loved Hinamori Amu more than anything."

I giggled. "You seriously trusted _Saaya!?"_

"Yeah~...not the smartest thing I've ever done." He laughed then yawned.

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 2:46..._a.m._

I sighed. "You want to sleep here tonight? _On the couch?_" I sat down on the other side and put my elbow on the armrest of the couch.

He smirked, and layed his head in my lap.

"Oh no. Not gonna happen. I'm sleeping in my be-"

I was cut off by his soft, steady--asleep!--breathing.

"Damn cat..."

**MORNING**

"Ah~! Amu-chan!" My dad yelled, causing me to fall off the couch with Ikuto on top of me.

I groaned. "Get off stupid!" I growled in his ear.

He stood up, pulling me up with him.

"I'm sorry sir. I was-"

"No excuses! My little sparrow is _banned _from seeing this punk!" My father started to shove Ikuto out the door.

"Wha-!? No!" I grabbed Ikuto's hand. And my dad must be _really _strong, because I was being _dragged _out the door behind them.

"I _knew _you still loved me!" Ikuto grinned, and stepped to the side, causing my dad to fall flat on his face.

"M-mama! Is he okay!?" I glanced wearily at my dad.

"Is he breathing unevenly?"

I nodded.

"Then he's probably just crying." My mom shrugged. "I'll be back. I have to go pick up Ran and the others. Be. _Have_." She dragged my dad out the door, and to the car.

"...She didn't have to say it like _that_." I muttered. I looked over at Ikuto...why is he smirking? "Ikuto...what are you thinking...?"

"You love me."

"What!?"

"You didn't want me to leave."

"T-that doesn't mean anything!"

"_Sure _it doesn't."

"It doesn't!"

"U-huh. Sure."

"Ikuto!"

"What?"

"I don't love you!"

I immediately regretted saying that. He looked so...hurt...damn it Amu! Why do you always end up doing this!?

"Ikuto! I-"

"Just forget it. I was stupid to think that you would actually love me after what you thought I did...I'll just go..."

I grabbed the back of his shirt instinctively. "But Ikuto, I..."

He turned his head to face me.

"Yeah?"

"I...I...I love you..." _I _could barely even hear myself.

"Really?"

I blushed and nodded. "What of it...?" I muttered.

A smirk lit his face...again! "Prove it."

"What!? How the crap do you expect me to prove it!?"

"Kiss me."

I puffed my cheeks. "No."

"Please...? Amu-_koi_." Ikuto cooed, snaking his arms around my waist.

"No." I half-snapped half-smiled. What!? It's hard being mad at him!

"But you _do_ forgive me...right Amu-_koi_?" he whispered into my ear, and blew against my neck slightly.

"P-pervert!" I giggled, unwrapping his arms from my waist.

"So...you _do _forgive me?" He smiled--not smirked--smiled!!! It's the end of the world!

I put my finger to my chin. "Hm...not yet. You're gonna have to jump through hoops to get my trust back." I smirked and pushed him out the door. "Bye bye. Good luck. Hope you don't get struck by lightning..." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Kinda."

He smirked...I swear, sooner or later I'm gonna just smack that smirk right off his face. Ikuto turned around and started walking away.

"Oh, and Ikuto." I said, running up behind him.

"Hm?"

I lightly smacked his cheek. "You smirk too much." I grinned and walked back up to my door, making sure my hips were moving in a way that would drive him _insane_. I glanced back for emphasis, and saw Ikuto, eyes wide, staring at my...well you get the point... My grin grew, and I slammed the door shut.

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up with you forever_.

A text alerady...?

I smirked and flipped my phone open.

'_Could you stoop any lower!? Now that was just screwed up! Oh, and if you think that you're gonna drive my crazy, then you better be ready for me to go INSANE! ESPECIALLY if you're gonna be doing stuff like that! I mean seriously! Dayum!'_

I shook my head slightly, a small smile on my face. This is gonna be fun...

**Monday (The most dreaded day of the week!)**

I groaned, and sat up from my spot on the couch. Why was I sleeping on the couch when I have a nice comfy bed? Because, somehow the idiot managed to lock my room, and took the key. Bastard...

I ran to the laundry room and dug through the dryer.

If I don't find anything, I'm screwed! And I can't skip today! I have practice! Ugh~! I'm gonna _kill _Ikuto when I see him!

I somehow managed to find a black ruffled mini-skirt, gray tanktop, and black and white knee-length stockings.

He's dead. No, he's worse than dead. He's dead and buried...huh...deja vu...

I grabbed my parent's keys off the counter, and ran out the door to the car--I was trying to avoid the cold as much as possible.

Hey...is that Ikuto's car driving ahead of me...? Hm...one little rear-ending wouldn't kill him...No! Amu! You are better than this!

I parked my parent's car next to his, and glared at him through the window. I opened the car door, and slammed it shut.

"Oi! You've got some 's-planning to do!" I jabbed him in the chest.

He was wearing a black sweatshirt with a white t-shirt underneath...hm...lightbulb moment...

"Give me your shirt."

"Wow Amu-_koi_, I never knew you were this bold."

I rolled my eyes, and reached my hand out for the shirt. Ikuto took off his shirt **(A/N: Woohoo ^.^) **and threw it to me.

"Oh, before I forget, my parents gave me some tickets to go see Trading Yesterday in concert. Do you want to come with?"

"What!? Of course I do! Trading Yesterday is like my favorite band!"

We were standing outside my homeroom.

"Cool. So I'll see you at practice, okay?"

"'Kay." I walked into my class, and slumped down in my seat.

I don't wanna go to practice today! I'm tired of dealing with that crack head of a director!

**After School**

I walked onto the stage, ready to deal with the director. But...she wasn't there...some guy was.

"Hello everyone. I'm sorry to say that your director, Ms. Lithen, is out sick today. My name is Tsukasa, and I'll be here instead of her until she feels well again."

"So who are they?" Utau asked, pointing her finger at three girls standing behind him.

"Ah, these are a couple students who just tranferred in. I was supposed to show them some of the other classrooms afterschool, but they all wanted to come here instead. Go ahead and introduce yourselves."

The first girl to speak up was wearing a red, plaid skirt, and a black dress shirt. "I'm Lorene. You're that upperclassmen, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, right?" Lorene asked excitedly, earning a nod from Ikuto.

The second one kept fidgeting, and was kinda jumping up and down a little. "Hi, I'm Ri! What's up?"

The last one to talk was really quiet... "I'm Chaiu..." She glanced up at Kukai, and I swear to god I saw little hearts in her eyes.

"Alright everyone, let's work on scene...1 with Benvolio and Romeo."

Ikuto and Nagi both stood up, and stood next to each other.

"Good-morrow, cousin." Nagi started.

"Is the day so young?" I'll never be able to understand how Ikuto can act really well...

"But new struck nine."

"Ay me! Sad hours seem long. Was that my father went hence so fast?"

While the boys were reading their lines, Yaya leaned on me.

"Mou~. Yaya can't understand what Nagi-tan and Iku-tan are saying~."

"What part?"

"The part with Iku-tan saying stuff 'bout his father."

"I think he was asking if it was his father that sent Nagi to find him so soon."

"Ah...Yaya still doesn't understand it..."

I laughed, and noticed the three girls glancing at us. I waved for them to come over.

"You three bored yet?" I asked with a grin.

"Yes~!" Chaiu groaned, and fell backward, earning snickers from Ri and Lorene.

"I don't mind watching if it's Ikuto-sempai." Lorene said, and looked at Ri for a response. "What about you Ri?"

"Amu-sempai, do you know what part Tadase-sempai plays?"

Wow. She's short and to the point.

"I'm pretty sure he plays Paris."

"So he doesn't have very many lines?"

I shook my head. "Why don't you go talk to him. I think he's bored."

Ri smiled, and nodded. She stood up and walked over to sit by Tadase.

"I don't like Tadase very much..." Lorene muttered, sending small glares in his direction.

"Why?" I asked as I poked Chaiu with a ruler. She's still laying down...

"Because he keeps planning to break you and Ikuto-sempai up..."

"What!?" I didn't know about this!

"Yeah. It's so annoying..."

Huh...I guess I need to keep an eye on Tadase from now on.

* * *

**Bender: _Now _can I say my last announcement?**

**Amu: -sigh- Go ahead.**

**Bender: Okay, for everyone who's read my Notes Crack thing, you know that I like -beep- Well, I think that -beep- likes Chaiu and Chaiu _definetely _likes -beep-. You'd figure I'd be upset about this, but I'm _so _happy that she wants to tell him she likes him! Yay! Besides, I have my guy friend Kitty, who I actually have a crush on, I've _told him _I liked him, and he says he kinda likes me too. Yet...we're not going out. Go figure XD**

**Ikuto: -groans and rubs temples- Ugh~! So much girl talk!!! R & R! **

**Bender: If I can get 10 reviews, I'll make the next chappie _very _fluffy. If I don't get 10...I'll probably make it fluffy anyway XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bender: Yay for really quick update!!! Wow...I actually got over 10 reviews for one chapter...(One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great. He tastes like you only sweeter. One night yeah and one more time. Thanks for the memories. Thanks for the memories. ^.^ I'm listening to Fall Out Boy. One night stand~ One night stand oh! XD) But what shocked me most was I got like 9 of them the day after I updated ^.^ Thank you people that reviewed! And from now on I'm gonna be responding to all the reviews in this, or I'll just reply the normal way XD**

**Ikuto: For the love fo god just shut up, and write! :D**

**Amu: Why are you so excited over this?**

**Ikuto: Cause she has to write it fluffy!**

**Amu: What!?**

**Bender: -looks innocent- Didn't you see the chat after the chappie? It said if I got 10 reviews I'd make the next chappie fluffy! And right now I have like 14! I'm so~ happy!!! :D Anyway, this is gonna be a Christmas-themed chappie :D Sorry if you don't celebrate Christmas, but I do, and it's just easier to write. And FYI, everyone's outfits will have links to them on my profile. Now for the replies!!!**

* * *

**.'.Sympho.'.**

I'm pretty sure this is the longest review I've ever gotten XD. And woah~ someone _really _doesn't like Saaya and Tadagay XD Oh, and I'm the same way with OC's, I'm not exactly a huge fan of them, especially when the author is one of the OC's. Then it just gets kinda annoying. (Chaiu is my friend, and I'm using her cause she's fun :D) And actually, the thing going on with my friend and Mr. Rootbeer (That's what we like to call him XD), on Friday I dared her to hug him, and she did it! XD Only, as soon as I mentioned her _kissing _him, she hurt me XD. And I really hope Kitty asks me out, cause I can't ask him XD Merry late/early (I'm not sure when I'll get this uploaded o.0) Christmas and happy new year!

**xJazzix**

Yes, they're real lines from Romeo, and Juliet that I had to search for online XD

**miwa hoshi**

Glad you liked it :D

...I don't know... Ikuto, how _did _you get the key? D: Ikuto: -shrugs- I have my ways. And I'm trying~! Trust me, I don't like being all upset! D:

**coonbuddy1**

Me neither :D

**Snowiisan**

I actually checked out Trading Yesterday because of...ah crap I forget XD. Oh! Because your one one-shot said your next one would be "Love Song Reqium" by Trading Yesterday. But yeah, I like 'em cause their songs are pretty :3 Right now my favorite is "May I" And I got bored, and decided to put in a few OC's, using some reviewers names XD. ...Did I ever reply to this? :X

**MidnightCat75**

Haha. Thanks. And yeah, gotta feel bad for those two. There's always gonna be at least one person trying to break them up XD

**PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS**

First of all, your usename is hard to type XD -starts singing with you- Ikuto's gonna kill Tadase. Ikuto's gonna kill Tadase XD

**xXSakura AawayukiXx**

See, the thing about my depression is that it just comes off and on. It really sucks. TT~TT Oh, and the thing about Chaiu, sad thing is she seriously does act like that XD (She's my friend who's username I'll probably mention at some point...)

**1WordImagination**

Thanks! I try to update quickly, it just never happens XD

**shelles829**

Thanks! And I know I should believe my friends, it's just really hard to.

**HxJ-14-HaruxXJin**

Okay, you can call me Bendercat-sempai, and I'll call you Haru-chan :D And thanks XD I hope Kitty does something, cause telling him is about as far as I can go XD

**SapphireFlamesX**

Hello Cookie! :D

**kouhaixsempai**

Thank you. I'll update as soon as possible :D

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I changed into my black v-neck with the shiny swirled design at the bottom, and a pair of faded gray skinny jeans.

I took once last glance in the mirror before I ran down the stairs to meet up with Ikuto. As soon as my feet hit the bottom of the stairs I stopped dead in my tracks, and gaped at him.

He snickered. "What's with that face?"

"Your shirt is freaky as hell..." I murmered, not leaving the safety of the staircase. It was all black and had the Cheshire cat's eyes and grin.

"You're exagerating."

Ami walked out of the kitchen with Su at her side.

"Monster! Onee-chan, there's a monster!" My little sister cried, grabbing onto Su's leg.

"Exhibit a." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes slightly, and took off his hoodie. His shirt had "You're all mad" written over and over again. Someone's in a very _Alice in Wonderland _mood. "I'll keep it off when I'm around your sister."

"'Kay..." I strolled over to him. "Su, are you sure you guys can't come with us?" I grabbed my black coat, and blue scarf.

Rima, Nagi, Kukai, and Utau were waiting for us at Rima's house. Her parents were out of town, so we decided to hang out with Rima Christmas Eve so she wouldn't feel lonely.

"Sorry Amu-chan, but Ran and Miki are grounded, and I'm helping aunt Midori with the baking-desu."

Ikuto started to pull me out the door. "Well bye-see you later!" I called while being dragged away.

He opened the passenger side door open for me, and closed it as soon as I was in the car.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because I'm hoping that if we get there early, Utau won't try and tell you what Christmas was like when we were kids..."

I tilted my head to the side. "Why don't you want that?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

He sighed heavily. "Because...she might also have pictures..."

"And you're going to try and destroy the evidence before she can show everyone?" I guessed.

"Yep..." He muttered, his foot adding more pressure to the gas pedal.

**Utau's POV**

I walked in Rima's house, Kukai right on my heel.

"Hey guys! Merry Christmas!" Kukai grinned, pushing ahead of me.

"Hey." Rima smiled. "Now all we have to do is wait for Amu and Ikuto."

I grinned deviously. "You mean...Ikuto isn't here yet?"

"Yep."

"Awesome! Look at these!" I snickered, pulling a photo album out of my bag. I flipped it open and pointed at the picture of Ikuto at his kindergarten Christmas pagent.

"Is he...is he dressed up like a reindeer!?" Kukai feel to the floor in a fit of laughter.

Ikuto was standing in the front row, wearing what looked like a pair of plushy brown footy pajamas with mittens, and a pair of antleers on his head. On his nose was red costume makeup.

"Was he Rudolph in the pagent?" Nagihiko guessed.

"Oh yeah. Just wait till Amu sees this too." I flipped the page to show a picture of Ikuto in a pile of wrapping paper Christmas morning.

Kukai regained his composer, and grabbed the book from me.

"What are you doing...?"

He had an evil grin glued to his face. "Looking for a picture of you."

"What!? No!" I growled, and nearly jumped at the book. The bastard lifted it over my head!

He started snickering. "Found one."

He set the book on the table, and pointed at a picture of me that same Christmas morning, with all the bows from the presents stuck to me head, and a pout plastered on my face.

I blushed, and turned away from the book. That's when I saw Amu and Ikuto walk through the door.

"Kukai! Kukai, flip the picture back to Ikuto!" I yelled in a whisper (How does that work...?). "Amu! Come here!" I called a bit louder.

"Hm?" She walked over to us, and looked down at the book. "Oh my god! That is so cute!"

Ikuto's eyes got big, and he ran over to us. He grabbed the book off the table, only to have Amu grab it right back.

"No way. I want to see these."

"If you go back a page, you can see Ikuto in a reindeer costume." I smirked, shielding Amu from Ikuto.

Amu let out a slight giggle. "Ikuto, I don't get why you didn't want me to see these. You were so cute!"

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto grumbled something under his breath, and plopped down on Rima's couch in defeat.

I smiled, flipping the page. The picture was Utau and Ikuto when they were little with their parents behind them. Ikuto looked uncomfortable in his tux, while Utau was playing with the end of her green plaid jumper.

Kukai came up behind me, and smirked. "Aw! Utau! Weren't you just the cutest little thing! ...What happened?"

I could just _feel _the irritation coming from her. I set the book down, and blocked Kukai from her view.

"O-okay Utau. Don't do anything you'd regret! Remember, it's Christms Eve!"

Utau's anger slowly turned into a smirk. "Oh don't worry. I won't hurt him...physically. I'll just kill his dignity."

"How are you..." My question died away when I saw her grab another photo album.

"You guys asked me to pick up the sport nut, and his brother just happened to lend this to me."

I shook my head slowly. "You're on your own Kukai." I walked over, and sat next to Ikuto. He kept his head turned away from me. "Oh come on. It was just pictures." I grabbed his chin, and turned him to face me. I noticed a slight pink on his cheeks. He grabbed the book from me, and put it under the cushion he was sitting on.

He broke my grip on him, and turned away again.

"You know, sooner or later I will get you to crack." I murmered, playing with the hood on his hoodie.

"Kiss him! That'll get him to crack!" I looked up to see Utau and Kukai _rolling _on the floor, both trying to keep the album in their grip.

I blushed bright red, and hid my blush in his arm.

I swear, I could just _sense _his smirk as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

**Utau's POV**

"Damn! You're stronger than you look, pigtails!" Kukai yelled. Rolling us so that I was under him.

"Oh come on! You're supposed to be some big time sports player, yet you can't even beat a girl!" I switched the position--which isn't very easy when you're wearing a skirt, and not very _smart _when you're wearing a shirt with a low-cut neckline--and pulled the book to my chest.

"That's because _you're stronger than you look!_" He protested, pulling the book to his chest, pulling my down with it. Then, because of the idiot's utter stupidity, our lips brushed up against each other. We both sat up immediately, our hands covering our mouths, and the book fell between us.

"Why'd you kiss me!?" I demanded, not making any moves for the book.

"Me!? Why'd _you _kiss _me!?"_

"I didn't! And why are you blushing!?"

"Why are you!?"

"Because I think I liked it!" Okay...now _that _one slipped.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing to stare at us.

"I knew it!" Ikuto snickered.

I sent him an icy glare, signaling for him to shut up.

"Wow..." Rima said. "So much drama. Now I'm _glad _my parents had a business trip."

"Oh, stop using us for your own amusement." I growled, standing up. "Use Amu and Ikuto like you always do!"

"Hey!" Amu protested.

I heard Kukai's stomach growl, and turned to look at him.

"Seriously? Didn't you eat before you came?"

"Nope. Rima~!"

Rima rolled her eyes. "Okay, boys stay out here, and do...whatever your kind does, while the girls and I try to make something."

Kukai stared at her incredeously. "You're trusting Hinamori, and Tsukiyomi in the kitchen?"

"I can cook!" I protested. "And since when do you call me "Tsukiyomi"!?"

"Because it's your last name." Amu and Rima murmered while dragging me into the kitchen.

**Ikuto's POV**

Kukai and Nagihiko plopped down next to me.

A wide smirk broke across my face. "You guys up to teasing the girls?"

Kukai smirked in return. "Oh hells yeah!"

"I guess." Nagihiko stood up.

We heard a lot of pans clattering, and decided to investigate. We stood by the doorway, and Kukai tuck and rolled to the otehr side.

"Dude...you're not James Bond..." I whispered as quiet as humanly possible.

"Shh! This way is more fun!" He whispered back, his eyes glued to the girls.

I rolled my eyes, and looked at the kitchen. "Hey...the back door is in the kitchen." What's that above- "And it looks like there's mistletoe. Anyone up to trying to get their girlfriend under it?"

"R-Rima and I aren't dating."

Kukai and I both rolled our eyes at him. "Uhuh. Sure."

"Well what about _you_, Kukai? I thought you didn't like Utau." Nagihiko shot back.

"Alright let's get to work!"

"Are you avoiding my question Kukai?"

"Dude! You do realize that's my sister, right!?"

"Ahem!"

We all slowly looked up, and saw three _extremely _angry girls.

"Quick men! To the door!" Kukai punched his fist in the air, grabbed my sister's hand, and ran to the back door. After that I just kinda looked away...I don't need to see someone kissing my little sister.

"Nagi...you're not with the other two idiots are you?" Amu asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

I stood up smirking. "Aw, but Amu-_koi_, I'm _your _idiot." I wrapped my arms around her waist

"Dude, you just admitted you were an idiot." Kukai snickered when he finally let go of my sister.

"Kukai! Stay out of the cookie dough!" Utau yelled.

I looked back in time to see him grab a _huge _wad of cookie dough. He ran, and Utau chased him.

**Utau's POV (Oi. So many different POV's)**

"Kukai! Get back here!"

He started laughing. "Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me! I'm the gingerbread man!"

I noticed the girls roll their eyes.

I looked back in front of me, and saw him slip on some stray...what was that!?

**Ikuto's POV**

Kukai slipped on some oil spilled on the floor, making him fall into Utau, making her fall. Gotta love the domino effect.

That's when it hit me. "Hey, why don't we walk around downtown for a while?"

"Why? Did you forget a certain someone's present?" Utau smirked.

"Says the girl with cookie dough on her face."

Nagihiko was the first to say something worth my time. "I think it's a good idea."

"Yeah. We could all go on a carriage ride." Amu smiled.

And with that, we all grabbed what we needed and squeezed into Kukai's soccer mom SUV.

**Amu's POV (Even if it kills me, the rest of this will be written in this POV!)**

"Let's go here first!" Utau grinned, pointing to a jewelry store.

"I'll go if Amu does." Rima said in a small voice.

"Then I guess we're going in." I smiled, and walked in after them.

"Hello peoples! Welcome to-" Why does this voice sound familiar...? "Oh! It's you guys!" I looked up at the person at the counter.

"Uh...Chaiu, right?"

"Yep! My family owns the place! We call it 'Daradara Rosuto Hougyoku'!" (A/N: Long Lost Jewel)

"Nice..." Rima nodded, her eyes glued to a bracelet.

"Uh-oh Nagi-sempai. I think Rima-sempai found something." Chaiu snickered, and hopped over the counter. "What about you Utau-sempai, Amu-sempai? See anything ya like?"

"Yeah Uta- oh crap. Kukai I hope you have some money on you." I looked over and saw her just _drooling _over a necklace.

"Shall we escape?" Ikuto asked in a...british accent? Weirdo...

"It's probably the safest thing to do." I sure as hell don't want to be around when Kukai and Nagi try to get Utau and Rima to leave.

He grabbed my hand, and led me outside the store.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked, pointing at his other hand. Did he buy something from there?

"Your present."

"Let me see it." I smiled.

"Nope. You have to wait until Christmas."

I pouted. "You're no fun."

"Do you want to take a carriage ride?" He asked, pointing at the white horse in front of us.

"I take it back!" I grinned, and dragged him over to the carriage.

The driver glanced back at us. "She your girlfriend?" I blushed.

"Yep." Ikuto smirked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"She's cute. You better hold onto her."

"I plan to." He rested his head on top of mine, darkening my blush.

The horse started walking, and I shivered in the freezing cold breeze. Ikuto wrapped his other arm around me, and pulled me onto his lap.

"W-w-what are you d-doing!?"

"Keeping my Amu-_koi_ warm." He murmered, resting his head on my shoulder.

I would've protested, but he was so _warm! _And admit it, you'd do anything to stay warm. (A/N: Well I wouldn't have a problem warming up that way ;))

We went around the block a few times before stopping where we first started.

"Here ya go you two. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." I smiled, and stepped down to see five people waiting for us. Wait-five!?

"Kukai, what have I told you about kidnapping?" Ikuto smirked at Chaiu.

"Not to do it." Kukai rolled his eyes. "But she needed out of there! It was driving her _insane!_"

"...But that's how I always act." Chaiu protested.

"Either way, I'm _freezing, _so why don't we find a cafe, and open presents." The girls all bought their stuff _before _Christmas, and by the looks of it, the boys bought stuff.

"Agreed!" Utau's hand shot up.

"Can I go back to the shop?" Chaiu whined. "My boyfriend Kihira is gonna be there any minute."

I nodded. "Kukai! Release!"

He let go of her arm, sending her into a sprint.

"See ya guys at school!!!" Chaiu looked back at us...making her slip on some ice. "Ow~! I'm okay! I just bruised my dignity!" She jumped up--and for some srange reason--ran off again.

Utau was standing beside me, rubbing her hands together. "To the cafe!" Then _she _ran into a random cafe. What's with everyone running in winter?

We followed her in, and sat down at a table by the window.

"Kukai~! Gimme gimme gimme!" Utau tried reaching into his jacket pocket.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do! I saw you buy it right before you dragged Chaiu out!"

He sighed, and pulled a bag out of his pocket. He took out the long velvet-like box and tossed it to her.

She opened the box, and pulled out a swirly black and white necklace. (Link on profile! Same with the others!)

Kukai smirked at Nagi. "Okay dude. Your turn."

Rima had a slight blush come to her cheeks. "You got me something?"

"Thanks man..." Nagi muttered and pulled out a small long box. "Here."

Rima pulled out the silver bracelet she was staring at earlier.

Wow. They both got what they wanted.

"Ikuto! Give Amu her present!" Utau grinned, and leaned forward in anticipation.

Ikuto smirked and pulled out a small little velvet box. T-that has earrings in it, r-right?

I shakily opened it, and saw a ring. "I-Ikuto...wha-?"

"Don't worry, it's not what you think it is." He smirked.

I finally let my breath escape. "So what _does _it mean?"

"Well...it _kinda _means what you think it does. But it's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring. Merry Christmas."

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you Ikuto...I love it."

* * *

**Bender: Yay! Really long chappie! But since this is Christmas-themed, it means I'm not gonna update till after Christmas D: But everyone that reviews this chappie (I swear I'm not trying to get reviews. It's just easier to keep track :X) I'll send them a message saying Merry Christmas, or whatever you celebrate, so be sure to tell me!**

**Ikuto: Wow. You really talk a lot.**

**Bender: Tadamu fic**

**Ikuto: -shuts up-**

**Bender: Good boy! Okay, and keep in mind, I _tried _making it fluffy, so if it isn't tell me, and I'll try to do better next chappie!**

**Amu: Now click that smexy green button!**

**Ikuto: Oh sure, you can kill the button sexy, but not me.**

**Amu: Yep :D**

**Bender: Ikuto...**

**Ikuto: Yeah?**

**Bender: You fail ^.^**

**Thanks again for all the reviews! Happy Holidays everyone!!! :D**


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE! It's important!

**(-bowing furiously- Sorry! I swear I'll try to not have to put up any more author's notes!!!) Hey i would like to inform you peoples that i will be a judge in a contest along with miwa hoshi and isis isara**. **There will be three categories; writing, video editing, and drawing. There will be one winner from each category. The winners will get to have a character put into a fanfic. For the record the fanfic will probably be Shugo Chara. If you wish to enter please send miwa hoshie a message**. **The deadline for entries is december 25. Good luck!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bender: Mou~! I've been working on this for _forever!_ So can you please wait a day for the other two? :3 Onegai? :D**

**Ikuto: -stares at Bender-**

**Bender: What?**

**Ikuto: You fail as an author.**

**Bender: No. I fail as an author with a deadline :3**

**Ikuto: -_-**

**Amu: Good for you Bender. You're not letting Ikuto get to you :D**

**Bender: :D Disclaimer! Utau!**

**Utau: ...Why me?**

**Bender: ...I don't know **

**Utau: Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara! or **_**Sherlock Holmes **_**(Epic win by the way :D)**

**Amu's POV**

I sat crosslegged on the livingroom rug, staring at the ring Ikuto gave me.

"Amu-chan, would you mind helping me with dinner?" My mom called from the kitchen.

I stood up, and joined my mom in the kitchen.

"Where's Su?"

"Didn't they tell you? Dia got in an accident, and they had to fly to London to make sure she was okay."

My eyes widened. "Well is she?"

"She should be. She only got a few minor injuries. They just want to be there for her first concert."

"Oh... Okay, so what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to cut these carrots--and what is that on your hand?"

I quickly put my hands behind my back, and slipped off the ring. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She held her hand out to me.

"What?"

"Give me your hand."

I slipped the ring in my back pocket, and showed her my hands. "See? No ring."

"I never said anything about a ring." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

We stood there in an akward silence until my cell phone started ringing. I ran over to it, and put the phone to my ear.

"Whoever this is, if you need to talk about something that will take more than an hour, I will love you forever."

"_Aw, I thought you already did._"

I could just picture Ikuto smirking.

"What do you want Ikuto?"

"_You to meet my parents._"

No. Not gonna happen. Besides, I met his parents a long time ago because of Utau.

"Amu." My mom stood in the doorway waiting for me.

"Uh...when do you _need _me over Ikuto?" I put emphasis on the "need" so my mom would let me leave.

"_Wow, you're not fighting me?_"

"Of course not...now when do you need me over?" I said through clenched teeth.

"_Well I can pick you up._"

"U-uh, no no. There's no need for that. I-I'll find a ride."

"_You're trying to escape your family aren't you?_"

I sighed. "Yeah..."

"_Then I'll meet you at school."_

"M'kay."

"_Love you._"

I could feel my cheeks heat up. "I-I love you too. Bye." I said in a rushed whisper.

"Amu, we're not done talking."

"I know, but I _really _need to go."

She sighed, but motioned for me to leave.

I _ran _out of that house, and started up the hill to school. It's winter, and it's cold, but it's better than being interogated.

"Ah! Brady! Get back here!"

I turned to the sound of the voice, and immediately regretted it. A _huge _black dog was running towards me, and I froze.

Chaiu grabbed the dog by the collar when it stopped to stare at me.

"Sorry about her. She apparentally dug a hole under the fence. Don't worry she's harmless. Aren't you, you crazy mutt?"

I merely stared at her in shock. How long has she been chasing that thing?!

"Uh...if you don't mind me asking, where do you live?"

"Oh I live-" She froze. "I uh...I don't know. We just moved here..." She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Ah, but don't worry, I'm good with my sense of direction! Bye bye!" She turned on her heel, dragging the dog by it's collar.

"That was...weird..." I murmered, and started walking towards the school again.

"Amu, over here!"

I turned to the direction of Ikuto's voice, and saw him standing across the street. I smiled, and ran over to him.

"So why did you need to escape your family?" He asked, grabbing my hand, and intertwining our fingers.

I blushed lightly. "M-my mom saw the ring, and was interogating me."

Ikuto started laughing. "Seriously? You were interogated because of a _ring_?"

"Well...that's kinda my fault."

"Oh_ really?" _

I pouted. "See, I feel insulted that this doesn't suprise you."

He smiled, and bent down to kiss my cheek. "Sorry. So are you nervous about meeting my parents?"

"No! Of course not!" I said, putting as much sarcasm in my voice as possible. "Of course I am, stupid!"

"But you've met them before."

"Yeah. As Utau's friend, not as..."

"My girlfriend." He smirked.

"Exactly..." I muttered.

"Amu, you're my mom's favorite of Utau's friends. My dad...I don't think he remembers you."

"Well yeah, he hasn't seen me since me and Utau were eight." I muttered, glaring at the sidewalk.

Aruto went on an apparentally _really _long tour when we were eight. Sure I've been waiting to see him again, but not _now_. Now it'll just be really akward!

Ikuto chuckled, and I glared at him.

"It's not funny! How would you feel if you were in my position?"

He put a finger to his chin. "Hm...meeting your parents..." He turned to me, a smirk threatening to excape. "Great idea."

"No." I said immediately.

"Oh come on. I'm sure your mom wants to meet the boy that she thinks you're engaged to."

I smacked his arm. "That's not funny! Besides, she met you at the hospital!"

"Yeah...but not as your boyfriend."

"Did you just turn this on me?"

He smirked. "Maybe."

"Fine..." I muttered. "But I'm not happy about it!"

He stopped walking at the front gate of his house.

I gaped at it. "Why does your house seem..._bigger _than usual?"

"Well it could have something to do with the fact you haven't been here in years." He muttered, opening the gate.

Now it was my turn to smirk. "Why do you sound so upset by that?"

Ikuto smirked again. "'Cause you were also _my _favorite of Utau's friends."

I blushed bright red, and looked at the front door. I looked in time to see Souko throw the door open.

"Amu!" She yelled, and pulled me into a hug. "Ah, I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been?" She asked, pulling away, but keeping her hands on my shoulders.

"U-uh...h-hi Mrs. T-tsukiyomi." Ikuto squeezed my hand.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm just making you more nervous, aren't I?"

I smiled sheepishly, and nodded.

"Oh, well then come in, come in, get out of the cold. Aruto can't wait to see you again."

I gulped, and let Ikuto lead me inside.

They're very...enthusiastic about this, aren't they?

"Aruto! Ikuto's home, and he brought Amu!"

I groaned internally. I don't like all the attention turned on me.

Ikuto leaned down to my eye level, his lips going to my ear. "Re_lax_." He planted a small kiss on my cheek when he was sure his parents weren't looking.

Aruto walked up to us, a huge grin on his face. "So _this _is the beauty my son got. Good job Ikuto!" He congradulated, slapping Ikuto's back.

I blushed, and looked at the floor. "H-hi Mr. Tsukiyomi."

We all walked into the livingroom, me and Ikuto sitting on the loveseat, and his parents in the two chairs.

"So Ikuto, why the sudden want for us to meet your girlfriend?" Aruto asked, his head tilting slightly to the side.

"Well honey, they have been dating for a few months, so it's only natural." (A/N: I went over the chapters, and they started dating before Halloween D: I'm such a horrible author! DX)

I merely nodded in response, my eyes focusing on my lap.

"Actually, there's more to it."

What? Ikuto, no. Don't do it. Don't say it. I would like to be able to look your parents in the eyes first. (Amu's inner expression, TT~TT)

"And that is?"

"As soon as Amu graduates high school, (A/N: Remember, he's a senior, she's a sophmore) we're going to get married."

I let my bangs cover my eyes, and waited for their response. Why did he have to say it?!

"Congradulations you two." Aruto smiled, his eyes lighting up.

Souko squealed, and jumped up to hug me. "Oh Amu, I always wished you were my daughter!"

I blinked a few times before I realized what had happened.

There were no interrogations, no shocked faces, no...strictness, just overjoyed expressions. Did they know or something?!

Ikuto cleared his throat, making Souko stop hugging me, and look at her son.

"What?"

"Amu and I have a movie to catch."

Souko smiled brightly. "Oh well then by all means, go go. And have fun you two."

"Not too much fun." Aruto smirked, making me blush, and stand up.

Ikuto stood up too, and started to pull me out of the house.

"So since when are we going to see a movie?"

"Since I saw how uncomfortable they were making you."

He opened my car door for me, and got in on his side once I was in.

"Okay...so what movie are we seeing?" I smiled.

"_Sherlock Holmes_."

I nodded. "Cool. I heard that movie's really awesome." Nagi and Rima saw it earlier today.

We got to the theater, and Ikuto paid for the tickets, ignoring all my demands that I buy my own ticket. We got our seats right before the lights went down.

"Control yourself." I smirked as he put his arm over my shoulders.

He put his lips to my neck. "I make no promises."

I blushed bright red and noticed some girls giggling.

"_Those two are _so _cute!"_

_"I _know! _I wish my boyfriend did that!_"

Yeah...that's not weird _at all._

_"Dude~! He's _so _tapping that!_"

Now _that one _pissed me off, and made me push Ikuto's head away.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Nothing. Just some stupid idiots sitting behind us are pissing me off."

Ikuto sent an icey glare behind us. I looked back to see the guys that were talking about me getting up, and leaving the theater.

"Better?" He asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, and glared at him playfully. "Yes. Of course. You probably scared them to the point of wetting their pants."

"Then my work is done." He smirked, going back to what he was doing before.

Needless to say, it wasn't very easy to watch the movie...

**Bender: _Please _tell me you can wait till tomorrow or the day after for the other chapters :'( C'mon! Lot's of family issues! Have mercy! -ducks- Ikuto! No throwing snowballs!**

**Ikuto: -holds up snowball- Do you have the other two chapters done?**

**Bender: N- -gets hit in the face with a snowball- And please don't follow in Ikuto's footsteps -_-"**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bender: M'kay! I started this as soon as I woke up! Which is... -looks at computer clock- noon... Fail XD But in my defense this is the latest I've woken up on my winter break.**

**Ikuto: Seriously? I've been sleeping till like one.**

**Bender: -stare- You're a cat. You sleep all day.**

**Ikuto: Point?**

**Bender: -.- Disclaimer!**

**Amu: Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Bender: Oh yeah, Amu you're gonna hate me for this chapter XD**

**Amu: Why?**

**Bender: I'm making Ikuto meet your parents ;D**

**Amu: Great... -emo corner-**

* * *

**Ages:**

Ami - Hm...let's go with 6

**Amu's POV**

After the movie ended Ikuto drove me to my house. He walked me up to the door, opened the front door for me, and...followed me inside.

Dammit! No! Not today! My mom is already mad enough as it is!

"Ikuto! Please not today." I whined.

"Too late." He smirked.

"Huh?"

"We've been spotted."

I looked all around us, and saw Ami hiding behid a couch.

"Ami," I said calmly, grabbing her from her hiding spot. "What have I told you about spying on people?"

"Do it right, and don't get caught."

Damn...I knew that'd bite me in the butt sooner or later.

"So who's this Onee-chan?"

"Um...u-uh...this is-"

"Her boyfriend." Ikuto finished with a smirk.

"Oh~! Onii-chan!" Amu squealed, and ran up to hug him.

I merely stared at the two before turning to look for my parents.

"Mama's in the laundry room!" Ami giggled, being swung around by Ikuto.

I shook my head, smiling, and ran downstairs to the laundry room. I found Mama in front of the dryer, taking clothes out and putting them in a basket.

"Hello Amu-chan." She murmered.

"H-hi Mama..."

"What's wrong?"

"U-uh...my uh...my boyfriend is upstairs..." I said, my bangs falling over my eyes.

"Alright. Go find Papa, and we can all sit down for dinner."

"Um...that's it?"

She nodded, and I bolted up the stairs before she said anything else. Now let's see...where could my dad be...?

"Ami, where's Papa?"

"In the backyard, finishing my snowman."

I swear, he is wrapped around her little finger.

I walked out the back door, and saw my dad about ready to pass out on a pile of snow, a decapitated snowman next to him.

I walked up to him, and grabbed his arm. "Papa, come inside before you freeze."

He grunted when I tried to pull him up, btu stood up anyway. I let him lean on me until we got safely inside.

"What's up, pops?" Ikuto smirked, slightly sprawled out on the couch.

He's officially an idiot.

I felt the anger bubbling up in my father, and slowly walked away from him. Just have to remember... No. Sudden. Movements.

I walked up behind Ikuto, and covered his mouth with my hand. He mumbled something incoherent against my palm, and rolled his eyes.

"Amu-chan~?! You're still dating this punk?!"

Punk? Really? He's still gonna call him that?

"Y-yeah...?" I mumbled, my answer sounding more like a question.

"Dinner's ready everyone!" My mom called, relief flooding through me. Papa _has _to behave in front of her!

Ikuto took my hand off his mouth, and led me to the dining room. Ikuto and I sat next to each other with Mama and Papa on the other side.

"So Amu-chan, how long have you been dating..."

"Ikuto."

She nodded her head. "So how long have you and Ikuto been dating?"

"Since October."

"Then why are you wearing a ring?!" Papa cried, letting his head hit the table.

"W-well-"

"Amu, are you pregnant?"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" I shrieked, slamming my hands on the table, and standing up.

"M-Mrs. Hinamori,with all due respect, I would _never _do that to Amu." Ikuto _stuttered?! _The world is officially coming to an end!

Mama looked extremely confused. "Then...why the ring?"

"Because I'm not going to let anyone take her away from me."

Papa finally brought his head up, an evil grin on his lips. "Well, what if she _wanted _to be taken away?"

"I'd let her. As long as she's happy."

"Ikuto..." I murmered. Would he really do that...?

My Papa's face fell, and he stood up. "I'm running away!" He cried, running up to the bathroom.

"Uh...Amu...does he usually do that?"

I shrugged. "Only when there are boys involved."

My Mama cleared her throat, bringing the attnetion back to her. "So when are you two...when would you two be getting m-married?"  
"When Amu graduates."

"When _Amu _graduates?" She mumbled to herself. "What year in high school are you Ikuto-kun?"

"I'm a senior."

"Oh..." She turned to look at me. "Amu-chan, why can't you just date Tadase-kun?"

I gaped at her. Why did she have to say that in front of Ikuto?! "Because I don't like him like that."

"But you used to."

"Yeah. _Used _to. As in, I don't anymore."

"But-"

"End of story, Mama." I smiled.

She sighed, but smiled back. "Okay...you have my blessing. Papa though...you'll have to try a _lot _harder."

Ikuto smirked, picked me up, and started twirling me around.

"Ah! Ikuto put me down!" I laughed.

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

I pulled my cell from my pocket, and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Amu! Get to Central Park so we can decide what to do for New Years!_"

"'Kay. We'll be there soon."

"_We? Hey guys! Rima wins the bet! Amu _was _with Ikuto!_"

"Utau!"

"_...Wll see you there!_" She quickly hung up the phone before I could say anything else.

"Sorry Mama. We have to meet the others at Central Park."

Ikuto already started to pull me out of the house.

"Be home by curfew!"

"I will!" I called beefore shutting the front door. I turned to Ikuto. "Have you ever noticed you are an incredibly impatient?"

"Why does your father hate me?"

"Well that was very...blunt." I murmered. "And what makes you think that?"

"He's never called me by my name, and he "ran away" because I'd do anything to make you happy."

"First of all, he didn't, and probably _still _doesn't, know your name, and second, he's a father with two daughters, and no sons. Do the math."

We started driving to Central Park, and arrived after about five minutes.

"Well if it isn't _Amuto_." Kukai grinned.

I blinked a few times before replying. "I'm gonna go with "What the hell?!"."

Utau rolled her eyes. "You know celebrities have couple names?" I nodded. "Well this idiot got bored, and mad some for all of us. Nagi and Rima are Rimahiko, you guys are Amuto, and he and I are Kutau."

"Ah...wait, you guys are dating?!"

Utau laughed nervously. "U-uh, yeah. Did I forget to tell you? Alright let's make some New Years plans!" She cheered, trying to change the subject.

I grabbed her, and whispered, "You can put it off for as long as you want, but sooner or later you'll tell me everything," in her ear.

"Okay! Where should we meet up?" Utau asked, now _deperetly _trying to change the subject.

"What about our house?" Ikuto asked.

She nodded. "Who here has the biggest house?"

"Me." Rima murmered. "But my parents don't like you guys."

"...Ouch. Okay, we'll have it at my house." Utau smiled. "So who's gonna buy the fireworks?"

"I'll do it!" Kukai's gave his signature thumbs up.

"I can bring food." Nagi offered.

"And I'll be lucky if I can bring _myself_." Rima muttered.

"Don't worry Rima. We'll bust you out of there." I laughed, earning a small smile from her.

"Oh, but what about Hikaru?" Utau asked Ikuto.

"Who's Hikaru?" I asked.

"Crap...does he even like fireworks?" Ikuto muttered.

"Who's Hikaru?"

"I don't know... Do you think he's even going to be there?"

"Who's Hikaru!?" I snapped.

Utau blinked at me. "Our little brother."

... "EH?! You guys have a little brother?!

They both nodded. "He has blonde hair, and blue eyes." (A/N: Play along :P) Utau explained.

"Then why didn't I see him when I was over there?"

Ikuto shrugged. "He might've been at a friend's house."

Okay, first I find out that Utau and Kukai are dating, and _now _I find out they have a brother?! How many things are they not telling me?!

* * *

**Bender: M'kay! Next chapter will be up tomorrow! And it'll be a New Years one so...yeah. No updates till after New Years :3**

**Ikuto: You really do fail.**

**Bender: New Years is in like 3 days stupid XP**

**Ikuto: ...Oh. Well you still fail.**

**Bender: Tadamu fic.**

**Ikuto: I'll shut up now**

**Bender: Good little kitty -heart-**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bender: Omg you guys, I love you all **_**so **_**much right now. I got a review from strawberriebubbles saying** "Ooh and congrats for getting SO MANY REVIEWS!" **and I was like, "Hm...how many do I have...?" So I went to my profile, scrolled down, yadda yadda, and my mouth **_**dropped**_**. You guys are so awesome!**

**Ikuto: -yawns- You done with your rant yet?**

**Bender: I wasn't ranting! I was...um...**

**Ikuto: Ranting.**

**Bender: Nooooooo! I was talking longly-and yes I know that isn't a real word, so don't start with me Iku-kun!**

**Ikuto: ...Iku-kun?**

**Bender: Yep ^.^**

**Ikuto: -shakes head- You have a dirty mind -walks away-**

**Bender: Wha?! Ugh. Screw this. Disclaimer!**

**Amu: Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Bender: -murmering- Hm...I'm gonna go get another cappucino...**

* * *

**Saaya's POV **

"Saaya-sama! You can't give up yet! We almost have our beloved Ikuto-sama to ourselves again!" Saiko cheered.

"But that wench Hinamori Amu has such a tight hold on him!" I punched the wall, and heard something crack...must've just been the wall. (A/N: Idiot -.-)

"All we have to do is turn them on each other! No matter how tight a hold she has, if they're turned on each other then he'll be ours again!"

"Saiko, I'm a genius! I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier! All we have to do is turn them on each other!"

"Uh...but Yamabuki-san that was my idea."

"Now the only question is how...oh! I have an idea! Come Saiko! It's time to get back our precious Ikuto-sama!"

**Ikuto's POV**

I leaned back in my chair, the boredom of study hall creeping back into my head. I'd rather be talking to Amu.

I turned my attention to my cell phone, staring at it expectantly.

"Dude...what are you doing?" Yosuke asked, glancing at my phone.

"For some reason whenever I think of Amu-"

"Your girlfriend?"

I nodded. "Whenever I think of her I get a call or a text."

"Weird~."

I shrugged. "I gue-"

_I'm so Starstruck_

_Baby could you blow my heart up?_

_I'm so Starstruck_

_Baby could you blow my heart up?_

"Text message from Amu."

Yosuke smirked. "Speak of the devil."

'_Ikuto I __**really **__need to talk to you. Could you meet me in the gym's storage room? It's __**really **__important.'_

"Okay...I'm only going to say this once... There's no way she's pregnant, right?"

"Wha-?! No! God, why do people keep thinking like that?!" I snapped, and started walking to the gym. I walked in the storage room, and saw Amu sitting on the mats.

"So what'd you need to talk about?" We asked at the same time...what?

Amu looked as confused as I felt. "But I got a text saying you needed to talk to me."

"Yeah. Me too."

_**SLAM!**_

We both whirled around, and saw the door shut. Amu jumped up, and went to turn the knob.

"Oh my God..."

"What?"

"We're locked in."

**Amu's POV**

Oh no...

Oh no...

WHO THE HELL LOCKED US IN?!

"W-w-well I-I guess we'll have to w-wait for someone to l-let us out."

"I don't know what world you were in, but in the real world, school is over in an hour, and there aren't going to be any teams practicing because of a blizzard warning."

"B-blizzard w-warning?! I didn't know about any blizzard warning! But that means the school won't have the heat running!"

"Even if they did, there aren't any furnaces in a storage closet."

"We're gonna die."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a cloth by the basketballs.

"Aha!"

""Aha" what?"

I walked over to the basketballs, and grabbed the cloth off of them. "Found a blanket." I walked back to Ikuto, and handed it to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving it to you." He wasn't wearing the blazer or sweater part of the uniform. "Just take it." I sighed, and wrapped it around his shoulders. "I'm gonna try to find a way out."

**Ikuto's POV**

...Is it just me or do the roles here seem mixed up?

"Amu it's too dark in here. You're not going to be able to find anything. Now take the blanket, and let _me_ find a way out."

Amu rolled her eyes. "Stop acting like a macho man." She flipped her phone open, the light showing that I was _extremely _close to her.

Because of the light I noticed a slight blush on her cheeks. "N-no service...great." I shivered involuntarily. "Are you cold?"

I smirked. "Yeah. You wanna help warm me up?"

Amu rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Pass. If you can still act like a perverted old man, then you're fine."

I blinked a few times. "...Well that's a new one."

"Hn?"

"'Perverted old man' eh? Whatever happened to good old 'pervert'?" I smirked, sitting down, and pulling Amu on my lap.

"Ikuto...what are you doing?"

I nuzzled her neck. "Keeping the both of us warm."

"B-but what if someone sees us?"

I gave her a, '_You're joking, right?_' look, and laughed.

"What?!"

"You're so dense-"

Amu pouted. "Am no-!"

I put a finger to her lips. "Ah ah ah, you didn't let me finish._ You're so dense_, but that's one of the things I love about you."

Amu's cheeks heated up, but she smiled. "Well...you're stubborn, and that's one of the things _I _love about you."

I started laughing. "_I'm _stubborn?! You're the _definition _of stubborn!"

"I know!" She laughed, and rested her head on my chest. "Hey Ikuto..."

"Yeah?"

"Didn't we have practice today...?" We stared at the door, and sighed. "We are in _so _much trouble."

_Knock knock._

"Guys!! Are you in there?!" Utau and Kukai yelled, and banged on the door.

Amu jumped up from my lap, and ran over to the door. "Utau!! Kukai!! Thank God!! Open the door!!"

Utau and Kukai threw the doors open, sending Amu into hysterics.

"Oh my God you guys! I thought we were going to die! How'd you find us?!"

"Well Rima saw the text, and told us about it 'cause it didn't seem _anything _like what Ikuto would say! So when you didn't show up to practice the director got worried, and sent us to look for you!" Utau finally took in a long awaiting breath.

"So who locked you guys in here?" Kukai murmered, pulling Utau off of Amu.

I finally stood up, and walked over to the others, wrapping my arm around Amu's shoulders. "Think about it, who absolutely _hates _Amu?"

"Saaya..." They all muttered, and--and I swear I'm not lying--Utau's eyes turned red.

Utau turned on her heel, and started walking away.

"U-um, U-Utau! Where are you going?!"

Utau slowly turned her head back, freaking everyone out. "The bitch is dead."

Kukai grabbed her hand, and spun her around. "Utau, don't do anything you'd regret."

"Oh don't worry, I won't regret killing her."

Amu sighed. "You just _had _to make her realize it was Saaya, didn't you?"

I nodded. "Yep," I smirked. "It's more fun that way."

"But what if she seriously kills her?" Amu whispered, not wanting Utau to hear.

"Well she won't leave any evidence."

Amu looked up at me, her eyes filling with fear. "Please tell me you're just really good at saying things with a straight face!"

I smirked, and shook my head. "Nope."

"Okay guys, Utau is officially no longer wanting to kill Saaya. She's just going to mame her a bit..." Kukai laughed after a minute, dismissing Amu's terrified look. "We should probably get to practice now. The director is already on the verge of a psycho screaming frenzy."

"Yeah..." Amu and I murmered, and started running to the auditorium.

We were just down the hall from the auditorium when the screaming started.

"ROMEO AND JULIET, WHERE ARE YOU, AND WHY IS THIS THE SECOND TIME THE _BOTH _OF YOU ARE LATE?!?!?!?!"

Amu blinked a few times, and slowly opened the doors. "We were locked in a closet by Saaya!" Amu yelled before the director said anything.

Everyone broke out laughing, and we all walked onto the stage.

"I _told _you Saaya hated you!" Chiau yelled from the theatre's seats.

"So how are you guys getting back at her?" Some girl sitting next to Chiau with long brown hair asked.

"Don't know...who are you?" Amu asked.

"Chi. I just started today."

"A lot of new students..." Amu murmered, and turned to the director. "So what scene are we doing?"

"The one where Romeo finds you dead."

I leaned down to amu's eye level. "Lucky. All you have to do is pretend to be dead." I whispered.

"Yeah, until I wake up." She muttered, and layed down on the stage. "Let's get this over with!"

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto smirked, and kneeled down next to me. He leaned over me, and grabbed my hands.

"Oh my love! My wife! Death that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty: Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, and death's pale flag is not advanced there. Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet? Oh, what more favour can I do to thee, than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain to sunder his that was thine enemy? Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet, why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous, and that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour? For fear of that, I still will stay with thee; and never from this palace of dim night depart again: here, here will I remain with worms that are thy chamber-maids; oh, here will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, oh you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss, a dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark! Here's to my love!" Ikuto pretended to drink something, and turned back to me. "O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss," Ikuto smirked, and planted a small kiss on mylips. "I die." Ikuto fell over on his side, and let his arm fall over me.

Everyone started clapping, and a few of the grils even started crying.

"A...alright...w-we are going to have to..." The director took a deep breath to stop her silent cries. "We will have to continue this at the next practice. See you all tomorrow." She rushed out of the auditorium, and you could soon hear her _extremely _loud cries.

Ikuto blinked a few times before he stood up, and held his hand out to me. I gladly took it, and pulled myself up.

"That was...weird." I murmered, still staring at the doors the director just walked out of.

I wonder if she has kids...

* * *

**Bender: Well there ya go! :D And for the people that found me on YouTube, go on my channel and look at the newest comment someone made.**

**Ikuto: Why?**

**Bender: Cause some dude went on my channel, and started yelling at me, and I don't even know why :/**

**Amu: So what'd you do about it?**

**Bender: I just went on his page and left him a nice little reply C:**

**Ikuto: -shakes head-**

**Bender: What?**

**Ikuto: Have fun in jail**

**Bender: EH?! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING that BAD!!! GOSH!**

**Amu: Well uh...please review!**

**(Sorry it wasn't a New Years chapter like I said it would be :( I just figured it was a bit too late to. _And _you'll be reading about Hikaru in the next chapter! And he's gonna be _so _kawaii! -heart-)**


	19. Author's Note I suck

Next chapter should be up soon. I'm in the process of writing it, so it will be up hopefully within a week. I'm sorry everyone, but I'm in a lot of stress right now. And stressed out author = bad chappies :( The whole father thing going in, I have to get a DNA test for something I'm not going to bother you guys with (If you're curious though I'll tell you) this month, and I'm scared...


	20. Chapter 20

**Bender: -sitting on the floor-**

**Ikuto: -sitting in computer chair-**

**Amu: o/////o -sitting in Ikuto's lap-**

**Kukai: Er...what up with Bender on the floor?**

**Ikuto: She hasn't updated in over a month**

**Kukai: And?**

**Ikuto: This is her punishment**

**Bender: TT~TT I already said I was sorry! Geesh! Get over it!**

**Ikuto: Write faster then!!!**

**Bender: -hiding in corner- Ikuto's scaring me TT~TT**

**Kukai: o.0 Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Ikuto: Hell yeah she doesn't! If she did you'd be lucky to have made it to the second book!**

**Bender: Now that was just plain mean... Oh and Hikaru is gonna be really OOC, so...now he's adorable with**_**out **_**the additude! And he smirks like Ikuto, so... Enjoy! XD**

**Ikuto: Shut up and start!**

**Bender: Okay~! Oh, and that's what he said XP**

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ikuto! Ikuto where are you?" My mom yelled from the hallway.

I sighed heavily. I really wished she would realize I'm always in my room... "I'm in here!"

She threw my door open, a huge grin on her face. "Ikuto, you know I love you right?"

I groaned. "What do you and dad want me to do this time?"

"Watch Hikaru for the weekend, so we can take Utau to her first concert in England!"

I sighed. "But I was going to take Amu to the amusement park."

"Well she can stay for the weekend!"

"...Eh?"

"I trust you, Ikuto. I know that you'd never do something like that with Hikaru around. And even if you wanted to Amu wouldn't allow it."

My mom smiled, and left my room.

I...guess Amu's staying over...

**Amu's POV**

_Cause our lips can touch_

_And our cheeks can brush_

_Our lips can touch_

_Her-_

"Hey Ikuto." I murmered, still half asleep. Little bastard woke me up too early...

"_Hey Amu, are you doing anything this weekend?"_

"...Well I thought I was going on a date with my boyfriend,but apparently he has other plans..." I grumbled, glaring at my phone.

"_We still have a date. We just...have another person coming with..._"

"Huh? Who?"

"_My little brother."_

"Really?" I asked, grinning. I finally get to meet his little brother! "Oh that's okay! I'd _love_ to meet Hikaru!"

"_Why do you sound more excited about my little brother than you do about the date?" _

I could just picture him trying not to laugh.

"So what are we doing?"

"_Let's just say, pack your stuff for the weekend, and be ready by five._" I could hear the dial tone, and feel my phone slip out of my hand.

He doesn't mean...no... No he can't mean... Yes he can! Crap! I can't do this!

**Ikuto's POV **_**Saturday**_

"Okay Ikuto, we'll be back tomorrow around seven in the evening, okay?"

"Fine. Bye mom. Bye dad. Good luck Utau. We done here?"

Utau rolled her eyes, and got down on her knees in front of Hikaru. "Bye bye Hikaru. Remember, if onii-chan does anything naughty I want you to call me, okay?"

Hikaru grinned, and started laughing. "Okay onee-chan!"

Utau gave him one more hug before getting in mom and dad's car. Hikaru and I waved until they were out of view.

"Ready to go?"

He nodded happily and ran up to my car. I unlocked the doors, and waited for Hikaru to get in. As soon as he was I jumped into the driver's seat, and started speeding towards Amu's house. I grabbed my phone and hit the 2 button.

"Hikaru, I'm gonna give you my phone, and you're going to have to hit the green button, and tell the girl that answers to come outside. Okay?"

"Okay onii-chan." I could hear him hit the button, and he put the phone to his ear. "Hello? ...Uhuh... Uhuh... Okay. Bye bye!"

I stopped in front of Amu's house and honked the horn. Amu walked up to the car, got her stuff in the trunk, and plopped down into the passenger seat.

Hikaru tilted his head to the side. "Are you onii-chan's new girlfriend?"

Amu blushed, and nodded.

"Yay! Onii-chan's last girlfriend was gross! She smelled really flowery, and she wore really short skirts! And she was really mean to me and nee-chan!"

Nice Hikaru. Very nice.

Amu raised her eyebrow at me. "You went out with her _because...?_"

I smirked. "She was hot."

She facepalmed, and Hikaru giggled. (A/N: He's five! He's allowed to giggle! XD)

"Nii-chan, where are we going?"

"The amusement park."

"When will we get there?"

"Ten minutes."

"What kind of stuff is there?"

"Rides, games, ecetera."

"...What's ecetera?"

I groaned. So he's going to act like _that _today?

"Hikaru, have you ever been on the teacup ride?" Amu asked, turning in her seat to look at Hikaru.

"No... Is it fun?"

"Uhuh. It spins you around and around." (A/N: No I haven't seen the episode with him riding one)

"Will you ride it with me?"

"Sure, and so will Ikuto."

What?! No way! Last time I had to ride that _thing _I couldn't even _fit._

"But onii-chan doesn't fit..."

Yes! Success!

Amu smirked. "He'll find a way."

...Fail.

I sighed heavily. "We're here."

Hikaru jumped out of the backseat like a bat out of hell. Amu and I jumped out after him, and grabbed onto his hands. Amu let go of him, and I set him on my back. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I love you onii-chan!"

I smiled. "Love you too, buddy."

A bright light flashed, and I turned to glare at Amu.

"What?! It was adorable!"

"I don't-!"

"Onii-chan~! Come on!"

I sighed, and went to buy tickets. The elderly woman working the ticket booth smiled at the three of us.

"How cute. But so _young! _How old were you two when you had him?"

"Huh?" I asked, my head tilting to the side.

"Well niether of you look anywhere over twenty, and I was just wondering how old you were when your son was born." She looked over at Amu, and her eyes brightened. "Is there another one on the way?"

I think Amu's soul just flew away... Think she'd get mad if I just...played along?

I smirked, and wrapped my arm around her waist. "We haven't told anyone yet, so you're the first to know."

"What?!" Amu shrieked. "Since when?!"

"The doctor called this morning, baby."

The old woman patted her shoulder. "Don't worry sweetie. The next nine months will just fly by." Leaving Amu dumbfounded the old woman turned to me. "Now you be good to her young man. She's going to need your help around the house."

Amu's mouth gaped open. "N-no, you really don't u-understand!"

"Of course I do sweetie. I had three kids of my own ya' know." The woman turned back to me again. "Now don't worry, honey. If she's acting a bit snappy it's not your fault. Her hormones are just gonna be a little out of whack."

I nodded, and turned Hikaru so I was facing him. "Ready to go Hikaru?" I winked at him. He'll know to play along...

He smirked, and nodded. "Come on mommy! Daddy and I want to ride the teacups!"

Amu slowly turned her head to look at me, a glare on her usually happy features.

I nodded towards the old lady. "Hormones." I grabbed her hand, and led her away from the ticket booth. "Now remember Amu, I'm holding a small child! No trying to kill me!" I smirked. Maybe if I can make her laugh she won't stay mad at me.

"Oh I won't. We're here to have fun with Hikaru, so I'll wait till later to rip you a new one."

"Onii-chan, what does that mean?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." I muttered. I set Hikaru down, and he grabbed onto Amu and my hands.

"Let's go ride the teacups!" He yelled, and started running up to the ride.

The man in control of the ride opened the gate, and let the families ahead of us in. When we finally walked through Hikaru ran straight to the green one. Amu got in after him while I thought about how to fit...

"I wanna sit in nee-chan's lap!" He crawled next to Amu, and sat down on her lap.

I sat down next to Amu, and draped my arm around her shoulders. "So what ride do you want to go on next, Hikaru?"

"Merry-go-round!"

Amu smiled. "Which animal will you ride?"

"The kitty!"

As soon as the ride stopped, Amu and Hikaru went running towards the carousel. I ran after them, and found them both sitting on the blue cat.

I groaned. "It's going to be like this all day isn't it?"

"What? Hikaru and I running towards random rides, and you running after us?" Amu smiled innocently, going up on the carousel.

"Uhuh."

"Yep." She smirked, coming back down.

_**Five Hours Later**_

I sat down on car hood next to Amu, thanking God that it was supposed to start raining.

Hikaru, who was sitting in Amu's lap, stretched and yawned. "Nii-chan, I'm sleepy. Are we going home now?"

I nodded, and got down on my knees in front of them. "You two want a piggyback ride?" I smirked.

Amu rolled her eyes, and put Hikaru on my back. "Let's just get back. Hikaru and I are _both _tired." She smiled, and plopped down in the front seat.

I put Hikaru in the backseat, and got in the driver seat.

The drive was quiet, and filled only with Hikaru's steady breathing. Well that didn't take very long...

I parked in the driveway, and picked Hikaru up from my seat. "I'm going to go put him in his bed, 'kay? Just go hang out in the livingroom."

Amu nodded, and slung her bag over her shoulder.

**Amu's POV**

Okay...calm down. There's no way he'd want to...you know with his brother in the house, right?

I sat down in front of the fireplace, and brought my knees up to my chin. It had already started raining, and soon there would be thunder and lightning. The thought sent a shiver down my spine, and I felt two arms snake around my waist.

Ikuto pulled me onto his lap, and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Now you're all mine."

I turned my head, so he wouldn't notice the slight blush on my cheeks.

"I love you," He murmered against my neck, planting small kisses up to my jaw line.

I quickly stood up, and turned around. "W-well g-goodnight!"

Ikuto gave me a concerned look, and stood up. "Are you okay?" He put his palm over my forehead, then on my cheek.

"U-uh, yeah of c-course." His concerned look turned into a smirk. "Gah! I'm going to sleep!"

I grabbed my duffel, and ran into the bathroom. I unzipped the duffel bag, and grabbed out a blue tank top and white shorts. After stripping off my clothes I pulled the shirt over my head, and pulled on the shorts. I put my ear to the door to see if I could hear Ikuto. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll be able to run to Utau's bedroom without Ikuto seeing me.

I threw the door open, and tried to make a run for it. Two hands grabbed me, and pulled me to his chest.

"Amu, are you avoiding me because of what I did earlier?" I shook my head, and he let go of me. "Good. Let's watch a movie in my room."

I nodded, and let him lead me to his room. Even if he _is _unbelievably perverted, he wouldn't do anything with his little brother in the house.

"So what movie are we watching?"

"_The Mist._" (A/N: That movie...was terrifying 0_0)

I plopped down on his bed while he put the movie in the DVD player. He grabbed the remote off the top of his tv, and turned it to face the bed. (A/N: ...Pic on profile -_-" And be nice! It was hard to even find _that!_)

He sat down next to me and smirked. "You sure this movie won't be too scary for you?"

"Nope."

He snickered, and leaned back against the wall, pulling me down with him.

Maybe I could go to sleep now, so I don't have to watch the movie...

"Don't even think about falling asleep."

"Mind reader!"

He gave me a weird look, and hit the "play" button. I semi-hide behind the arm wrapped around my shoulders.

It got to the point in the movie where the woman had to leave to go to her kids when I buried my head into Ikuto's side. He paused the movie, and wrapped both arms around me.

"What's wrong?"

"...She's going to die...isn't she?"

He shook his head, and hit the "play" button. I crossed my arms over my chest, one of my hands covering my mouth.

"Ikuto,"

"Yeah?"

I turned to glare at him. "If his dad dies I'm kicking your ass."

_**Two hours later...**_

I laid my head on one of Ikuto's pillows, and pulled the blanket over me, wishing that I had _never _watched that movie.

"That was screwed up..."

I heard the door open, and jumped up.

"What is it Hikaru?" Ikuto yawned, completely unaffected by the movie.

Hikaru walked up to the bed, sniffling. "Onii-chan, I had a nightmare."

Ikuto rubbed his eyes, and yawned again. "Do you want to sleep with us?"

Hikaru nodded, and crawled up on the bed. He sat down in front of Ikuto, and reached his hands out to him. Ikuto put him between the two of us, and draped his arm over the both of us.

"Night night onee-chan, and onii-chan."

"Goodnight Hikaru." I mumbled, stifling a yawn.

School Monday...oh _joy_. More play practice, and more _Saaya_.

* * *

**Bender: There! Happy you wanker?!**

**Ikuto: Seriously! What. Does. That. Mean?!?!?!**

**Bender: Look it up you perverted old man!**

**Amu: What does it mean?**

**Ikuto: Old man?! Ef you!**

**Amu: What does it mean?**

**Bender: EF YOU TOO YOU WANKER!!!!!!!!!! **

**Ikuto: Argh!!!!!!!! I'm looking it up!**

**Bender: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!! -tackles- Don't look it up! DX**

**Amu: WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!**

**Ikuto: THEN STOP USING IT AGAINST ME!**

**Bender: NEVA!!!!!!!! (A/N: No typo! XD)**

**Amu: WHY AM I SO $%^& IGNORED?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Bender & Ikuto: :O**

**Amu: What?!**

**Bender: You just swore o.o**

**Ikuto: Yeah...**

**Amu: So?! You guys were ignoring me! DX**

**Bender: Still...**

**Ikuto: Yeah...**

**Amu: Oh whatever! DX**

**Bender: I give up trying to get to 3,000 words!!!!! DXDXDX Read and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bender: -noming on chocolate bunny- Man I love finding Easter candy...**

**Ikuto: Why? It's just chocolate**

**Every girl in the room except Bender: :O **_**Just **_**chocolate? What's wrong with you?**

**Bender: -watching them yell at Ikuto- Nom nom nom. Bunny :3 Disclaimer! :D**

**Sebastian: Bender-sama doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Ikuto: -has all the girls sitting on his back- Who's this guy?**

**Bender: The hottest anime man I've ever seen ^/ / /^**

**Ikuto: -staring- Uhuh...sure...**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I stalked into homeroom, already ready for the day to be over.

"Amu-chan? What's wrong?"

"Reality. Life. Stupid seniors..." I grumbled the last part, and slumped into my seat.

"Uh...full sentences please, Amu-chan?" Nagi's eyebrows were raised, needing clarification.

"Ikuto graduates this year..."

"Yeah, we know. What's wrong with that?" Nagi asked, still confused.

"Ikuto graduates this year! As in he's going to leave! He's going to college, and I won't be able to see him for two years!" I cried.

"Oh..." They breathed in unison.

"W-well where is he going to college?" Nagi asked, probably hoping to find something good about him leaving... But there isn't one!

" know, that one really big music school...in America!" I snapped. "He's going to America, and I'll be stuck here for two more years! I'm going to lose him! He's going to go off to college, find some pretty girl his own age, and end up breaking up with me over the phone!"

"...Now you're just dramatizing. Ikuto loves you. No, he's _in love _with you! Why else would he give you that promise ring?" Rima snapped.

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again. I avoided looking them in the eyes, and bit down on my lower lip.

Rima groaned. "What did you do?"

"Well..."

_**Flashback-Right before school**_

_"Amu! Amu I got in!" Ikuto had a huge grin on his face, as he ran up to me._

_"Huh? Got in where?"_

_"Julliard. They're giving me a scholarship." He grinned, grabbing my hands._

_"Where's Julliard?"_

_Ikuto avoided looking me in the eyes then, and I paled._

_"Ikuto, where's Julliard?"_

_"New York..."_

_"New York? As in...America's New York?"_

_"Is there one in Japan?"_

_My bangs fell over my eyes. "Of course not... Well...congradulations. Have fun in New York." My voice cracked on 'fun', and I started running towards the school._

_**Flashback over**_

Rima face-palmed, and gave me a small glare.

"What?"

"You're an idiot."

"But I-! Yeah I know." I slumped further down in my seat. "But...Rima what would you do if Nagi were to leave to America when you wouldn't even graduate high school for two years?"

"..."

"Exactly! What would you have expected me to do?"

"But Amu, did you once think about how hard it's going to be on Ikuto? You're not the only one that can't see who you love for two years."

I let my bangs fall over my eyes. "I know... I guess I was just being selfish..."

"Stop smiling bitterly. It's pointless." Rima rolled her eyes.

I glared at her playfully. "Ikuto's right. You are an evil chibi."

Rima glared at me. "He said what now?"

Nagi smiled nervously. "H-he was just joking Rima-chan!"

She let out a small 'hmph!' before looking away from us.

I sighed, feeling the last of my energy just draining away. "Nagi, why do I feel like I've been punched in the stomach?"

"Because the person you love the most is leaving you! Ohohohohoho! I _knew _this would happen soon enough!"

"Saaya..." I grumbled, looking up to see the thing of evil. "What's wrong? Get pulled back a few years 'cause of your crappy grades?" I smirked. Seeing her so taken back is one of my favorite things to see.

"W-well...at least _my _boyfriend isn't leaving me!"

"Like you could get one."

"Oh _please_! You _know _that all the guys want me!"

I put my finger on my lips. "No...no I think that they wanted _sex _with you." I snapped my fingers. "Yep! That's it!"

Her lip curled back in a snarl.

"You know you never really answered me."

"Answered _what, Amu?_" She sneered my name.

"Whether or not you got pulled back a few years."

Saaya let out a loud 'hmph!', and stomped off.

"She's lucky Utau wasn't here." Rima glared at Saaya from across the room.

I shrugged, and pulled out my cell. I dialed Utau's number, and put the phone to my ear. Utau answered with a yawn.

"_What's up?"_

"...Are you even at school today?"

_"Nope. I skipped. But my parents caught me, so I'm stuck watching Hikaru."_

"Want me to come help you?"

"_Yes! Please! I don't know how to take care of a _kid!"

...Her kids are all doomed.

"You have Ikuto next class, right Amu-chan?" Nagi asked, earning a small nod from me. "Apologize, so he won't feel so guilty."

After a minute I nodded. He was right. I was being selfish, and Ikuto must've already felt guilty enough as it is.

"_Hm? What's Nagihiko talking about?_"

"I...I found out where Ikuto's going to college..."

"_Oh...right... Well, you're still coming, right? I'll let you rant._"

I smiled a little. "Yeah, sure. I'm on my way." Ikuto can wait for now.

Right as the bell rang I jumped up from my seat, and ran to my locker to grab my bag.

"Rose! Rose, what are you doing?"

I turned around, and saw one girl chasing another down the hall.

"What do you _think _I'm doing, Sarah?"

"I _think _you're trying to tell _him!_"

"What's wrong with that?"

"You're gonna scare him away!"

"But I love him!"

"So?"

"Love doesn't last..." I muttered, my eyes narrowing.

"Er...okay." One of them muttered, and kept on running.

I rolled my eyes. Younger girls are so naive...

_**One drive later...**_

"Amu!" Utau yelled, running down the walk to her house, and nearly jumping me. "Just so you know, I'm not gonna let you be depressed!" She must've seen the look in my eyes because her grin grew. "I'm gonna teach you how to get over him while he's gone!"

"But...I don't want to..."

"'Don't want to', what Amu-nee-chan?" Hikaru asked, tugging on my shirt sleeve.

"Amu doesn't want to forget nii-chan."

"Why?"

"Because she loves him."

Hikaru's hand flew up. "Hikaru loves someone, too!" Utau grinned, and Hikaru nodded. "I love Momo-chan!"

"Our neighbor?" He nodded, and started running over to the house next to Utau's. "...No comment." Utau looked back over at me. "Now then! Let's begin the teaching!"

I groaned inwardly. I love Utau, but she's so _pushy_.

"First things first-you both have two _years _to find someone new. And Amu, you're-"

"Utau, _seriously_, I don't want to get over him. I love him, I just...I'm afraid to lose him to some big-boobed slut."

"Oh come on Amu, you know Ikuto wouldn't fall for someone like that."

"Well...yeah...but...still! I know what people say about long-distance relationships, and how they end up having to break up for no good reason."

Utau grabbed my hand, and led me into the livingroom. She sat me down on the couch, and half-heartedly slapped me.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Go tell Ikuto all that you've told me,Nagihiko and Rima!"

"But-!"

"No buts!" She yelled, and pulled out her cell phone. She frowned, and tears came to her eyes.

"Utau?"

"Shh!" She scowled then returned to her sad face. "M-Michaelis-sensei?" My biology teacher? What's she planning? "I'm Utau Tsukiyomi, Ikuto's little sister." She made her voice crack when she said Ikuto's name. "I _really _need him home! Our brother might've broken his leg, and I can't drive, and our parents are at work, and he won't stop crying for his big brother, and we just really _really _need him home right now!" Utau erupted with tears-and not silent ones. She smirked, and held the phone up to my ear.

"_Tsukiyomi, you need to go home _now._ I'll tell the office you left."_

_"Why?" _Ikuto's voice was emotionless.

_"Your brother needs a ride to the hospital. Now get going! He's on his way Utau."_

"Thank you!" She ended, letting her voice crack again, and hung up the phone. She wiped her eyes dry, and smirked. "And the Grammy goes to Miss Hoshina Utau for her _amazing _performance!"

I grinned, and started applauding. "Wow. That took some skill. Now, _why _are you making me do this?"

"So Ikuto knows you're not mad at him."

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Amu, you know how smart I am," I slowly nodded, afraid that if I didn't I'd get slapped again. "Even _I _thought you were mad at him. That's why I was gonna help you get over him."

"Oh..." I hope he didn't think I was _mad_.

Ikuto burst through the door, gasping for air. "What's wrong with Hikaru?" I bit my lip, and stood up, locking eyes with Ikuto. His gaze flew to the floor. "Oh. I'm sorry. I guess that was just a lie." He turned back to the door, and Utau grabbed his shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere," She started, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're going to stay here, and talk to your girlfriend." He turned him around to me, and pushed him foreward. "_I'm _leaving. Now play nice!" She yelled, and slammed the door shut behind her.

"So..." He started. "Are you leaving, or am I?" He sighed, and turned towards the staircase.

I bit down on my lip, and ran up to him. "Don't go!"

He stared down at me, his eyebrows furrowed. "But I thought you were mad at me."

Dammit! Utau was right!

"No! I just...I just..." I sighed. "I'm just afraid of losing you."

His frown deepened, and he pulled me closer. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're going to be around a bunch of hot girls your own age, and I'll just be some girl you dated in high school."

He laughed bitterly. "Just some girl? Have you _seen _yourself lately?" I blushed slightly, and he smiled. "So you're not mad?"

"Of course not."

"Good. Now just one more question." I nodded. "As soon as I graduate, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Bender: Cliffy-ness!**

**Ikuto: D:**

**Amu: o.0 Aren't I 16?**

**Bender: Yeah.**

**Ikuto: And I'm 18?**

**Bender: Yeah.**

**Amu: 16-year-olds can't get married!**

**Bender: They can if they get parental permission :P Now then! My (hopefully still) faithful readers; I love you. Please don't kill me :3**

**Readers: -twitch twitch- Get her.**

**Bender: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! -runs away-**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bender: I GOT INSPIRED! INSPIRATION! THAT MEANS YOU GOT A NEW CHAPPIE! :DDDDDDDD You won't kill me for not updating right? :3**

**Ikuto: ...Hell...No...**

**Bender: ...*can't figure out if it means I'm safe* Eh?**

**Ikuto: =_= **

**Bender: And if I only update this, I blame it on "Apocalypse of the Dead"**

**Ikuto: Why?**

**Bender: Zombie books freak me out beyond reason, and I **_**will **_**be having nightmares tonight**

**Ikuto: Then why are you reading it?**

**Bender: ... *shrugs* I can?**

**Ikuto: *facepalm* Disclaimer?**

**Random pale dude: *coughs* B-**

**Bender: ZOMBIE! *screams bloody murder, cowares behind Ikuto***

**Ikuto: *stare* **

* * *

"Amu~?" Utau yelled, running all around my house.

"What?" I sighed, and leaned back on the wall, wondering how she didn't see me standing there...

"I need you to come with me to get my prom dress!"

...Prom...I forgot about the prom... I don't want to go! I still haven't answered Ikuto's...proposal...yet, and if I go to the prom with him it'll be _really _uncomfortable. Besides, I don't have a dress either.

She noticed the look in my eyes, and a pleading look came to hers. Her eyes, which normally had a corrupt, plotting look to them, actually held a tiny look of innocence.

"Amu...I _really _need your help..."

"But Utau, I don't want to even _think _about prom right now..."

The innocence left her eyes, and she glared at me. "Look Amu, I was trying to make this easy for you. But if you're not going to come willingly, then I'm afraid I'll have to take you by force."

I mentally kicked myself for not running when I had the chance, and groaned. "I don't want to go!"

"Too bad!" She growled, and started dragging me out the door, which was hanging wide open.

"Utau...how'd you get in?"

"I picked the lock." She said nonchalantly, and shoved me in the passenger side of the car. I ignored how disturbing it was that she picked the lock, and started struggling. She pushed me into the seat, strapped the seatbelt over me, and locked the doors. She walked over to the driver's side, unlocked the doors, and plopped down into her seat. "Now was that so hard?"

I glared at her, but almost immediately shrank back into my seat from the icey look she gave me. As soon as Utau realized she had won, she smiled and gunned the engine. She sped down the street, and tried to make it through a yellow light before it turned red. She made it, but I think I had a heart attack. When we made it to her favorite boutique, she released me from the seat, and started dragging me to the store.

"Good morning, miss. Can I help you find anything?" An elderly woman asked from behind the cash register.

"No thanks, we can find it ourselves." Utau smiled, and gave me a look. A _scary _look.

I put on a fake smile and clapped my hands together. "W-well let's get to looking for that dress!"

Utau smiled and patted my head. "Good girl."

**Ikuto's POV**

"Oh -kun!"

I sighed. This is so _not _what I needed right now. I had asked Amu to marry me over a week ago, and she hasn't said a word to me since then. "What now Kukai?"

"Could you come with me to get my tux fitted?"

"Take Nagihiko. I don't want to go."

"But.." His voice shook, and his bottom lip quivered.

"Not gonna work."

"Fine. We'll do it your way." He grabbed me around the waist, and threw me over his shoulder.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Now now Ikuto, you wouldn't want your neighbors to think I'm kidnapping you now, would you?"

"IF IT MEANT YOU PUTTING ME DOWN THEN YEAH!"

Kukai threw me in his car, and crawled over me to the drivers side. "Okay, now since you're going to find out anyway, I might as well tell you now. I'm not really getting my tux fitted today, I'm putting you in my special crash course on how to get over a breakup!"

We're not broken up... There's no way she'd break up with me for that, right? No...Amu's not like that.

"I know what you're thinking, 'we're not really broken up'. That may be true. If it isn't, then I'm preparing you for when you guys do break up."

"Look, I'm not letting this end over something that stupid. You can give me your crash course or whatever you call it, but I'm not going to need it."

Kukai shrugged.

**Amu's POV**

"Why did _I _have to get a dress? I'm probably not even going to prom."

"Why not?"

"...Because I don't want to?"

"Too bad, you're going." Utau stopped her car outside her house, and smiled sadly over at me. "Don't worry, he's not home." She came over to my side of the car, and gently grabbed my hand. She led me into the house, and into the living room. I was sat on the loveseat, and Utau sat on the coffee table sitting in front of it. "I'm kind of confused. Could you clear something up for me?" I nodded. "You agreed to marrying my brother when you thought you'd marry him when you graduated. Why is it so different if you marry him when _he _graduates?"

"I'm sixteen..."

"So? At least you're not pregnant, and stuck marrying him. You have a choice. Why wait if you're going to marry him anyway?"

...It makes sense, but... "Utau, I just-"

"Hold on. If you see this, you might change your mind." She grabbed my hand again, and led me up the stairs. She walked me down to the door at the back of the hallway; Ikuto's room. She opened the door, and my mouth dropped.

It was...empty. The only thing not packed into the multiple boxes lining the walls was his bed and blankets. The one blue wall had been painted white, and the shelves were bare.

I slowly walked over to the bed, and sat down. "Where is everything?"

"He packed it all up. He's leaving the day after graduation."

"But..." I avoided her eyes, and saw something flat sitting on the box to the left of his bed. I picked it up, and brought it closer. The tears slowly started building in my eyes.

"New Years, remember?"

I nodded. Ikuto had fought and fought for at least _one _picture of the two of us. He had sat crosslegged down on a picnic table in their backyard, and pulled me into his lap. His arms were wound tightly around my waist, his hands on my hips, and his head on my shoulder. The picture...I never really saw the picture... The look in his eyes was so...full of love.

I curled myself into a tight ball, and buried my face in my knees. Why did I do something so _stupid?_ Why didn't I just say yes? I thought...I didn't think he was that serious. I messed up...

"Amu? Hey, what's wrong?" Kukai ran into the room, and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Ikuto probably hates me now..."

I heard another pair of footsteps walk up to the bed, and Kukai's walk out of the room. The bed shifted under someone's weight, and I cringed. Utau said he wouldn't be home...

"Amu...look at me."

I shook my head.

"Amu, stop being stubborn and look at me." Ikuto murmered, his hands on the sides of my thighs.

I looked up at him, the tears still going down my cheeks. He brushed them away with his thumbs, and hugged me close.

"Why are you crying?"

I pulled away, and held up the picture.

He smiled a sad smile. "How did this make you cry?"

"I...I just...I don't even know anymore!"

"Baby," He pulled me closer, his hands on my hips. "I love you. I love everything about you. I love how stubborn you are, how easily you can get mad at me, and how klutzy you are."

"...Why say just the flaws?"

He laughed. "Because I love your "flaws". They're what make you you. Besides, if I were to say all the goods things about you, we'd be here all night." He smiled, and rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"Well well well, my big brother can be sweet."

"Utau, get out." He looked down at me. "Happy?"

I nodded, and buried my face in his shirt. He gently grabbed my chin, and had me look up at him. He gave me a long kiss, one hand holding my chin, the other on my hip. I deepened the kiss, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smirked into the kiss, and his tongue grazed my lips, asking for access. His tongue explored every part of my mouth, and he laid me on my back.

"Woah! What have we here?" Kukai yelled from the doorway.

Without breaking the kiss Ikuto grabbed something out of the box by his bed, and threw it at the door. It either closed, or Kukai got the picture and closed the door himself.

Ikuto pinned my hands above my head with one hand, while the other slowly went up my shirt, goosebumps forming wherever he touched. His hand stopped on my chest, and he pulled away from the kiss.

"Do you want me to stop?"

I felt my cheeks warm up as I shook my head.

He smirked and lowered his head to my neck, letting his tongue travel from the base of my neck to my jaw, sending a shiver down my spine. He gently bit my flesh, and a small moan escaped my lips, making my blush even darker.

"Oh, you like that do you?" He smirked, and slid his hands under my shoulders.

"Sh-shut up."

He kissed from my jaw down to the center of my chest, his fingers fumbling with the clasps on my bra. The straps loosened, and he pulled us both into a sitting position. He slipped my shirt over my head, and crashed his lips down on mine. I knotted my fingers in his hair, making the kiss last longer.

Tonight will be _the _night.

* * *

**Bender: There! Finally done! :D It would've been done last night if I hadn't had to watch my cousin :/**

**Ikuto: *wide eyed***

**Amu: *wide eyed***

**Bender: What? I-I wanted to try writing something a bit d-different...**

**Ikuto: *wide eyed* Did we have sex?**

**Bender: Yep. But I'm not going into detail. I can't write a lemon. My brain would explode.**

**Amu: ...I hate you Bender**

**Bender: Hey you were willing!**

**Amu: THAT'S HOW YOU WROTE ME!**

**Bender: ...This is true. R & R! :D I'm already working on the next chapter so that one should be up soon too :3**


	23. So 'bout them authors notes

So...since I haven't updated anything in literally two years, and my writing style has really changed...I've been thinking about deleting my stories and starting over. They'll have the same general plot and concept they'll just...be a lot better xD

Thoughts? Ideas? Totally hate me now?

Honestly, if enough people would rather me continue from where I've left off, I will. Just keep in mind, the writing style will be different.


End file.
